


Three’s A Crowd

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Human, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Roommates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Young Sookie moves to a new state with her family and quickly catches the attention of two neighborhood boys. Can she choose between them?AH, AU, Romance/Drama





	1. Chapter 1

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 1

 

SPOV

It’s my seventeenth birthday today and I find myself in the car with my family, driving away from my life here in Michigan. My dad had gotten a new job out of state, so here we are moving to the muggy, swampy state of Louisiana. I end up crying through much of the long car ride. Happy birthday indeed.

I’m not going to fit in here, I just know it. My older brother, Jason, however is ecstatic about the possibility of making new friends. He has always been the social butterfly. We couldn’t be more different from one another. We are only a year apart, but are polar opposites in almost every way. While I have always been the quiet loner, having my nose constantly stuck in a book, Jason was ever the popular one, constantly surrounded by hordes of friends and adoring girls.

We finally drive up to the towering house and I am surprised by it’s huge size. It’s in need of some paint and some of the boards on the porch could use replacing, but it looks surprisingly homey. Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought. My mom tells me I can pick out my room first since it’s my birthday and I gleefully run into the house, turning back to stick out my tongue at my whining big brother. Childish, I know.

I run up the squeaking, wooden steps and begin exploring. I walk into the first room and take in the soft blue walls with dainty flower patterns. There’s a window seat across the way and I can already picture myself spending hours sitting there reading my trashy romance novels. The thought brings a small smile to my lips. This is definitely my new room.

“Sookie!” my dad calls up the stairs, “Come help your mom bring in these boxes!”

“Coming, Dad!” I call down, as I make my way back down the noisy steps. Dad is lugging in huge boxes while Mom is busy scolding Jason for fiddling around with his massive collection of sports equipment instead of helping with the unpacking. I snort at his antics. Typical Jason, always screwing around.

I run to the van and scout out my own boxes before beginning the long process of carting them up to my new room. Once all the boxes are finally filling my new space, I begin unpacking them, finding room in the large closet to store my rather plain wardrobe. Jason enters my room as I am busy organizing my things.

“You’re room is bigger than mine! No fair, Sook! I’m the oldest, this one should be mine!” he whines to me. I roll my eyes at his childish pout.

“Mom told me I could pick whichever room I wanted; it _is_ my birthday, Jase. Suck it up, pretty boy,” I retort snottily.

“Psh, fine, whatever, at least my room doesn’t have stupid flower wallpaper, you can have it,” he answers. Whatever, like he was really gonna be able to take this room from me anyways. I’ll just let him think he won. He turns then, heading back into the hall and what I assume is his new room. He can be an obnoxious big brother, but when we were younger, whenever other kids would pick on me or call me names, he was always quick to defend me and has actually gotten in several scrapes in my defense. He really can be pretty cool when he wants to be.

I continue setting up my new room when before long, I hear strange voices coming from the yard. I made my way over to the window to peek out. Jason is standing out in the yard, football in hand, laughing and joking with two boys that looked to be around our age. Of course, we’ve been here a whole three hours and my brother is already making new friends, it figures.

I look to the two boys talking with my brother. The one is tall, at least a full head taller than Jason, with flaxen blonde hair. He is muscular and quite handsome. I definitely appreciate the view. I look to the second boy; he is shorter than the other two, with wavy brown locks, is also well built and really good looking. Damn! They sure now how to make ‘em here in Louisiana! This may not be the end of the world after all.

I’m still gawking at our gorgeous new neighbors, when the tall blonde boy looks up at me, catching my obvious ogling of his physique. I instantly flush at being caught staring at them and he gives me a wicked smirk, raising an eyebrow at me. Damn! I duck out of view quickly, my hear racing. I can’t believe I’ve already managed to make a fool of myself. I slap my forehead. Good job, Sookie, way to look like a total dork in front of the hottie neighbors!

“Sookie!” calls my mom, “Come down and meet the neighbors, honey!” Oh my God! My heart is racing and I’m desperately praying I don’t manage to embarrass myself any further as I make my way down to the front yard.

“Hey, Sook,” calls Jason as I enter the yard, “This here’s Eric and Godric, they live right down the road from us. Guys, this is my little sister, Sookie.”

“Hey, Sookie,” purrs the tall blonde boy, “I’m Eric, and this is my friend, Godric, it’s nice to meet you,” he says holding out a large hand in greeting. I reach out to return his handshake and as our skin makes contact a small bolt of electricity shoots through me at the small touch. My brows rise in surprise and I look up to see a similar expression on his handsome face. Weird.

“Hi, Eric, it’s nice to make your acquaintance,” I say softly. The boy I now know to be Godric steps towards us then, extending his own hand to me.

“Nice to meet you, we don’t get a lot of new neighbors around here. Will you be going to Bon Temps High?” he asks, shaking my hand. Once more I feel a shocking tingle as our skin makes contact and we share the same surprised expression.

“Um, yeah, we are. It’s nice to meet you too, Godric. It’s nice knowing we’ll at least know a couple friendly faces when school starts.” He gives me a small, sweet smile that sends a wave of warmth through me, making me flush slightly.

“Your brother here says he’s trying out for the football team. Are you a cheerleader, Sookie?” Eric asks me with a wink and a smirk.

“Ha! Not even! Sook here is too busy with her nose stuck in those books of hers to care about football games,” says Jason to the guys. “Cheerleader,” he whispers, shaking his head and laughing. Thanks a lot, big brother.

Eric steps forward then, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I would love if you came to cheer me on at the games, Sookie. We have a pretty decent team, so the games shouldn’t be too boring for you.” He wants me to come cheer him on? I’m gushing on the inside at his small attentions. I’ve never had a boyfriend, in fact guys have always avoided me like the plague, labeling me a nerdy bookworm. That this handsome boy, with his beautiful blue eyes is treating me so kindly makes me melt inside.

Godric steps forward then, placing his hand on my opposite shoulder. “I could keep you company in the stands, Sookie. Football really isn’t my thing, but I never miss one of Eric’s games; he’s actually pretty good,” he explains. I stand speechless for a second, lost in the gaze of their beautiful eyes, one a bright green, the other ocean blue, both equally beautiful. What a strange pull I feel to both of them.

“Um, sure, that sounds nice, Godric. Thank you,” I tell him shyly, and he gives me a beaming grin. He is beautiful and his smile makes him more so. Jason breaks up our moment.

“So, what position do you play, I was the QB back in Michigan,” he tells Eric proudly. The two begin animatedly begin talking football, while Godric places his hand at the small of my back and starts guiding me down the driveway.

“Where are we going?” I ask him softly. He gives me a grin.

“I thought we could go for a walk, Sookie. There’s a really pretty pond not far from here, would you care to join me?” he asks softly. My heart is pounding in my chest and my palms are sweaty. How is this boy able to affect me like this? Calm down, Sookie! It’s just a walk, it’s not like he’s not asking you to prom, get a grip!

“Sure, that sounds nice,” I tell him, giving him a small smile. He reaches for my hand, and once again, I feel that electric tingle shoot through me at his touch. Oh my God! He’s holding my hand! Butterflies are fluttering wildly in my stomach and I have to take a deep calming breath to steady my nerves as we start walking down the battered dirt road. I glance back and see Eric watching us; he has an angry look on his face. What’s that all about? Whatever, I’ll worry about it later. I turn back and focus my attention on the beautiful green eyed boy holding my hand.

We continue walking down the road as Godric starts, “So tell me about yourself, Sookie. What do you like to do?”

“Well I enjoy reading, and hanging out with my friends, well, I _did_ ,” I sigh, “I’m really gonna miss my friends back home. I have a hard time meeting new people,” I admit, surprising myself by how comfortable I feel telling him this.

“You just moved here today, and you’ve already met Eric and I, I’d say your off to a pretty good start.” I smile up at him.

“Maybe you’re right. So what’s the story with you two? Are you pretty close?”

“You could say that,” he starts with a soft sigh. “Eric’s parents died in a car wreck when he was three. He didn’t have any other family to speak of and my parents were really close to his. It was written up in his parent’s living will that my folks were to be granted custody of Eric should anything happen to them. We took him in and he’s been with us ever since. He’s like a brother to me,” he explains. I can see the hurt on his face as he recalls the sad story. I see the love he has for his friend and consider Eric lucky to have such a caring person in his life.

“That’s so sad. It was really great of your parents to step up like that, taking in a toddler when they already had one of their own. Not a lot of people would be so kind.” He nods.

“Like I said, our parents were really close, they already considered Eric family. Plus, it was great getting a brother. We did everything together growing up, well, until recently. He’s more of a jock and I’ve never really been interested in sports. I like reading too, we have that in common,” he tells me with a smile, which I return.

We arrive at a gorgeous pond. The clear water is glistening in the Louisiana sun. I smile, raising my face to the warm rays of sunshine. I think I’m gonna like it here in the south. “It really is beautiful here, Godric. Thank you for showing me this place.”

He nods, leading me to a small bench at the side of the pond. He sits and I drop down next to him. He takes my hand in his once more and I lean against him with a comfortable sigh. We  just sit together, taking in the beautiful scenery surrounding us whilst basking in the warm heat of summer. I don’t know how fate brought this beautiful boy into my life, but I’m thankful for it all the same. This birthday has certainly taken a turn for the better.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 2

 

 

 

SPOV

The bell finally rings, ending my first day at Bon Temps High. Why did my parents have to move us out of state just in time for us to start our senior year? This totally blows. I didn’t have the worst day ever, but I hate being the new girl. Getting all those awkward stares and having to introduce myself to the class and tell them about myself. Ugh. At least I managed to survive my first day. I didn’t run into either Godric or Eric at all today. I really thought we might at least share one class together. Oh well, time to head home and start on my homework. Who gives homework on the first day of school anyways? Evidently, the teachers at Bon Temps High.

I’m just making my way through the big double doors, making my way to freedom when I hear a voice calling out behind me. “Hey! Sookie! Wait up!” I turn to see Eric jogging towards me and am instantly in a better mood. He catches up and smiles down at me and I return the favor. He is just so handsome! “Walk with me?” he asks with a smoldering grin. I nod up to him.

“So, I was looking for you today, I thought we might have a class together,” I tell him as we make our way through the crowed exit together.

“What classes do you have?” he asks.

“Mostly AP classes, I was at the top of my class back home,” I explain to him.

“Well that explains it then, I’m not nearly as smart as you,” he tells me laughing.

“Oh! I wasn’t trying to imply-” I start, and he cuts me off, placing warm fingers against my lips to send another round of electricity shooting through me at his touch.

“It’s fine, Sookie. I know I’m not a brainiac. If it weren’t for football I wouldn’t even make it into college next year,” he tells me with a grin. “I’m okay with it, really.”

“Okay,” I reply shyly as we continue our walk home together. He reaches out and takes my hand in his. Is this some kind of southern thing I can’t help but wonder to myself. Not that I’m complaining, even this small contact with this beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed boy is making the butterflies in my stomach do little flips flops. “So, where is Godric?” I ask curiously. I had kind of assumed they were always together.

“Oh, he takes dual enrollment classes at the local college. That boy is wicked smart,” he explains to me.

“That’s really cool. I’d actually thought about doing that same thing, but I figured I’d have enough on my plate starting at a new school for my senior year.” He nods and I continue, “So, you already have a college picked out? You mentioned a sports scholarship.”

“Yeah, Godric and I were both accepted at Southern University over in Shreveport. He could have gotten into a bigger school, but we decided to stick together and rent a place close to campus.”

“That’s really great that you two are so close, I wish Jason and I could get along like that.”

“Yeah, we are closer than most real brothers I know. I guess he told you about how I came to live with him and his parents?”

“He did,” I tell him shyly. It’s such a personal story, and I hope he doesn’t mind that Godric shared those intimate details with me. He must notice I look uncomfortable because he stops walking and pulls me to face him. He looks deeply into my eyes.

“It’s okay, Sookie. It happened a long time ago, I’m fine with it now,” he tells me softly, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. I shudder under his light touch. Once more I wonder how he is able to affect me so strongly. He takes my hand in his once more and we continue our walk. “So, you have plans for college? A smart girl like you could probably get accepted to any school you wanted.”

“I was planning on going to a community college back home, but now that we’ve moved here, I’m not really sure. I know I don’t want to be too far away from my family,” I explain to him.

“I get that, that’s part of the reason we chose SU,” he tells me, then looks thoughtful. “You know, if you decided to go there, you could rent with us. It would make it more affordable for all of us and we could pull all night study sessions together.” He looks down with a wicked grin and a raised brow, making me flush slightly. Living with two guys? I don’t know if I could do that.

“Well, it’s a thought,” I say carefully. “I can check out the school to see if they offer the courses I need, but I’m not making any promises on the living arrangements. Besides, I’d be invading your bachelor pad. You wouldn’t want some girl cramping your style,” I tell him playfully.

“Oh, Sookie, you could invade my space anytime,” he tells me with a wicked smirk, making me snort at him. “But, seriously, you should think about it, it really would benefit all of us if that’s what you ended up deciding you wanted to do.” I realize then that I haven’t been paying much attention to where we were going, being too caught up in our conversation and note that we are now standing in front of a strange home. I give him a questioning look.

“Um, where are we?” He laughs.

“This is my house, come on in. We can watch a movie or something, unless you have something better to do today?” he asks smoothly. I feel a blush creeping up my face. I like this boy, he seems really nice, but I don’t know how I feel about being alone with him. He must sense my hesitation because he puts his hands up defensively saying, “Hey, no pressure, okay? I just thought we were getting along and that maybe you’d want to hang out a bit longer.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Thanks, Eric.” My palms are becoming sweaty and my heart is racing. Calm down, Sookie! We’re just hanging out, he enjoys my company and I obviously feel the same way about him. It’s fine.

He leads me up to the house. It’s a large two story with plenty of southern charm. There are flower beds filled with an assortment of plants and flowers spanning across the front of the yard and there is a wraparound porch with a wooden swing hanging. It’s really quite pretty.

He opens the front door, leading me inside. It’s gorgeous in here! Everything is done in whites and pastels and it has this whole shabby chic vibe that I’m just crazy about. Their mom must have a great sense of style. Eric leads me into the living room and sits on the white couch, motioning for me to join him. “So, what kind of movies you like, Sookie? We’ve got a bit of everything here.”

“Oh, I’m not picky, you choose something. Just no chick flicks, I’m _so_ not a fan,” I tell him crinkling my nose. He laughs.

“Oh, we are gonna get along just fine,” he tells me, standing to put a movie into the player. “Here’s a good one, can’t go wrong with a good action comedy,” he grins down at me. He returns to the couch and sits, pressing himself against my side whilst sliding an arm around my shoulders. Oh my God! Okay, he’s obviously just very casual with touching. I take a couple deep breaths, trying to calm my racking nerves. I need to get a grip!

EPOV

I don’t know what it is about this girl, but ever since I met Sookie yesterday outside her house, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her. And I swear every time we touch I feel this shock of electricity that shoots straight through me. It’s incredible, _she’s_ incredible. I can’t understand how she has this effect on me. I mean, she’s hot, like smokin’ hot. She’s got an amazing rack and curves for days and those eyes, they’re the softest blue I’ve ever seen. I could get lost in those eyes.

But I’ve been with plenty of hot girls before and not one of them consumed my thoughts the way Sookie does. I’ve always had casual relationships. Meet up, have some fun, then go our separate ways. Godric tells me I’m a player, but I never use the girls I’m with, I just keep it light and fun and when we separate we always stay on good terms. But it’s different with Sookie. I can’t imagine something casual with her. I want something more with this golden beauty.

And yesterday when I saw her walking off with Godric? I swear I saw red. What the hell is wrong with me? I don’t even know this girl and I’m jealous seeing her with another guy? And not just any guy, my best friend, my brother. Damn! I need to get my shit together.

Now, here we are, cuddled together on the couch and I can’t pay attention to the movie with her so close to me. Sookie’s head is lying on my shoulder and I lean down, taking in the scent of her. She smells like peaches, sweet juicy peaches. Incredible. I run my hand through her golden locks and hear her hum her appreciation. She lays her small hand on my knee and that light touch is enough to make me hard. Fuck! How is she doing this to me?

I reach down and run my hand softly up the soft skin of her thigh. She looks up at me then, “Eric?” she asks me softly. I can’t wait any longer. I lean down, placing my mouth against her soft, pink lips. Her brows rise in surprise, but then she starts kissing me back. Fuck yes! I run my tongue across her bottom lip, seeking permission and she gently opens her mouth to me. I begin softly caressing her tongue with my own and she lets out the softest little moan. She is driving me fucking crazy!

I slide my hands to her waist, running my thumbs along the bottom of her breasts. She wraps her arms around my neck and our kiss deepens, quickly becoming passionate. She grips my hair in her desire and I lift her up, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from her. I pull her tightly against me, rocking my hips against her to let her feel how much she is affecting me. She moans out and begins grinding back against me. I am lost in her.

Our kiss is quickly becoming a battle of lips, teeth and tongues and I let out a groan of appreciation. I slide my hands to the bottom edge of her shirt and slowly begin lifting it. I’m wondering if I’m taking things too far, when she reaches down and peels her shirt off herself. I look down, appreciating the view of her gracious breasts in her lacy pink bra. “Beautiful,” I whisper to her, running my thumbs across the lacy material, making her nipples harden at my light touch.

“Eric,” she whispers, closing her eyes in lust. I grin. I lean forward then, taking one of her ample breasts into my mouth and begin sucking lightly through the light, lacy material. She’s moaning out above me, and I reach behind her to unclasp her bra. I remove it gently, and resume my licking and kissing over her now naked chest.

Sookie reaches down then, taking my hardness into her hand through my shorts, beginning to stroke me through the soft material. “Fuck,” I whisper against her skin. I could never get my fill of her, of this I’m sure.

Just then, the front door flies open and I look up just in time to see the angry, reddened face of Godric as he stands in the doorway.

Fuck!


	3. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 3 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 3

 

GPOV

What the fuck? I’m in total shock, finding Eric and Sookie in such a compromising position together. How the hell did this even happen? I feel my anger and jealousy quickly filling me. My fists are clenching and my jaw twitches with my ire.

I look to Sookie and can see her shock and embarrassment as she flushes and works to cover her bare chest quickly. She turns away from us, pulling on her shirt  once more and stays turned away from us, staring down at the floor. Shit. I quickly regain my composure and make my way to her. I look down to her face to see tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Eric is looking up at us from the couch with clear concern etched on his face. I take Sookie’s hand and lead her back to the couch, placing her between Eric and I.

We all sit like that for a while in silence, not knowing how to proceed. Finally, Sookie breaks the silence. “Godric, I’m so sorry. I just got so caught up in the moment and one thing lead to the other and before I knew it, well, ugh! You must hate me now!” she still has tears streaming down her beautiful face and my heart aches at the sight. I reach up to raise her face before wiping her tears away softly with my thumbs.

“Sookie, I don’t hate you, quite the opposite in fact. But I can’t say I’m not surprised,” I tell her softly, in an effort to comfort her.

“Sookie, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let things go this far. Please forgive me,” Eric pleads.

“Oh, it’s not your fault Eric. We both got caught up in the moment, but I’m really not like this. I don’t know what got into me,” she explains. She has stopped crying now, but still looks humiliated with the situation. He smirks at her.

“We obviously like each other. These sort of things happen, Sookie. Please don’t blame yourself for this, okay?” she nods and gives him a small smile. Then she looks up at me.

“I feel awful, Godric. I really like you and I hope you can forgive me for how I behaved tonight,” she pleads to me with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“Consider yourself forgiven. Eric’s right, sometimes these things happen. You shouldn’t tear yourself down because of it, alright, Sookie?” she nods up to me with a wide smile. She then wraps her small arms around my neck pulling me into a hug. Eric is looking at us with an unreadable expression. What a mess we have found ourselves in with this enchanting girl. Sookie pulls back and sits back against the sofa looking back and forth between Eric and I.

“So, what do we do now?” she asks. Eric’s brows rise as a thought occurs to me. I just hope they will both be agreeable to my proposal.

“Sookie, you have feelings for both Eric and I, correct?” I ask her carefully. She looks down to her lap and nods slightly.

“Yes, I mean it’s crazy, really. I’ve never even had a boyfriend before and then you two come along and it’s like I feel this strong pull to the both of you and I just don’t know what to do about it,” she explains, her blush returning at her admission. I grin and Eric is looking at me with a puzzled expression.

“I may have a solution, if you would be agreeable to such an arrangement,” I say warily. They are both looking at me with curious expressions. Well, here goes. “What if you dated both of us, Sookie.” Sookie’s eyebrows rise to her hairline and Eric’s jaw drops open at my suggestion.

“Date you both? Like at the same time?” Sookie looks surprised but thoughtful. Good, maybe she is considering this as an option.

“Well, not together, but perhaps going out with each of us in turn. Give us each a fair chance to woo you, Sookie,” I explain. Eric appears considerate at this suggestion and Sookie is once more looking back and forth between us.

“Is this what you both want?” Eric and I both nod to her.

“It’s a decent idea, Sookie. We obviously both like you and you admit you have feelings for both of us as well. This gives us a chance to get to know one another and let you decide who you want to be with,” Eric says. Thank God he is on board with this plan. Now if Sookie will only agree.

“And what about the two of you? I don’t want to be the one to come between you, to ruin the close relationship you have,” she says tentatively. She raises a fair point. I look to Eric who nods to me.

“We would agree to bow out gracefully if you should choose the other, right Eric?”

“If it means a chance to be with you, Sookie, I will agree to accept your decision, whatever it may be,” he concedes.

“Wow, this is a lot to think about,” Sookie says softly. “How would this work? Would we have to draw up some kind of dating schedule or something?” she asks with a smile. Eric and I share a chuckle.

“I think we would just let it happen organically, we can work it out together. I just ask that you give us each an equal chance at winning your affections,” I tell her with a grin. I am absolutely ecstatic that she is even considering doing this.

“Does this mean you’re agreeing to this?” asks Eric excitedly. She smirks at him.

“This isn’t just some scheme you two pull on girls, is it?” she asks playfully, causing both of us to laugh.

“Not at all, this will be a new experience for all of us,” I admit to her.

“Alright, so how do we start this dating triangle? Do we just flip a coin to see who takes me out first?” she asks giggling. Eric and I grin at each other as I dig a quarter from the pocket of my jeans. I hold it up, waggling my brows at Sookie causing her to laugh loudly. I look to Eric who is grinning widely.

“Call it,” I say, flipping the coin high in the air.

“Heads,” he says as we watch the quarter land on the coffee table before us. We all lean forward, studying the coin. I grin. Tails.

“Looks like I have the honors of the first date with you, m’lady,” I tell Sookie, bowing my head to her. She snorts, as Eric rolls his eyes at our exchange. I take Sookie’s hand in mine and look into the soft blue of her dazzling eyes. Beautiful. “Sookie, would you allow me to escort you home?” she beams as she nods to me. We rise from the couch together and start making our way to the door. Eric stands then, approaching the two of us. He takes her other hand into his own as Sookie looks up at him.

“Goodnight, Sookie,” he tells her softly, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. She grins at him.

“Goodnight, Eric, I’ll be looking forward to our first date,” she tells him, placing a soft kiss upon his cheek as he beams, raising a challenging brow to me. I roll my eyes. Game on. I lead Sookie through the doorway and proceed to walk her down the worn, dirt road that leads back to her house.

“You know this whole thing is pretty crazy,” she tells me with a smirk.

“I agree, it’s rather unconventional, but given the circumstances, I believe this to be a rather agreeable arrangement,” I reason logically.

“Maybe you’re right. But do you really think you and Eric can follow through with this? I don’t want this becoming some competition between you with me being the coveted prize. I just want to get to know you both better so I can sort out my feelings for you,” she tells me earnestly. I stop her then, stepping in front of her as I catch her uncertain gaze.

“Eric and I are family, Sookie. It won’t necessarily be easy watching you with him, as I’m sure he will find it difficult seeing you and I together, but this won’t tear us apart,” I explain and she gives a small nod of understanding. I take her hand in mine once more and continue escorting her home. We make it to her front porch and she looks up at me with a smile.

“Do you have any plans for our first date yet?” I grin down at her.

“I have a couple ideas, will you be available Friday night, say seven o’clock?”

“I think I can manage to clear my schedule. I’ll be looking forward to it,” she says with a smile. I lean down, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Goodnight, Sookie. I’ll be here to pick you up Friday night.”

“Goodnight, Godric,” she tells me as she opens the door to her home. I watch her enter before she’s closing the door shut firmly behind her. It seems I have a date to plan for my blonde haired, blue eyed enchantress.

SPOV

“Sookie, honey, how was your first day at school? You make any new friends?” asks my mom as I enter the house. She looks out the window to see Godric leaving the front porch and gives me a soft, knowing smile. I blush slightly, thinking of the events of the evening.

“It was okay. I have some homework I need to get done though. I’ll see you in the morning. Night, Mom,” I tell her, giving her cheek a peck before rushing up to my room. I swing my door shut and lean back against it with a loud sigh. What a night!

I still can’t believe I acted so wantonly towards Eric. God! That’s so not like me at all! And then when Godric walked in on us? I could have died of embarrassment! I couldn’t help my tears as my shame overcame me. But they were both so sweet and understanding. I really like both of them and now, evidently, I’m dating both of them as well.

I was shocked at Godric’s suggestion at first. I mean what kind of girl dates two guys at the same time? But after seeing both their acceptance of this arrangement along with the excitement on both their faces at the hope of dating me, I couldn’t very well say no. I’m really excited to get to know them both better. I have no idea how I will be able to choose between them, but I guess that’s the whole reason we’re even trying this whole, crazy thing out in the first place.

I was completely serious when I told Godric I didn’t want to become just some prize they would be fighting over. I know they are really close and couldn’t stand knowing I somehow was the one to destroy their friendship. They both agreed that that won’t happen and I really hope they’re right. I sigh. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.

I make my way over to my desk and pull out my assignments, intent on finishing my homework. It doesn’t take long to complete and soon, I’m readying myself for bed. As I crawl under the covers, I can’t seem to wipe the smile from my face. Friday night I go out on my very first date. I cannot wait!

EPOV

I find myself showering after Godric took Sookie back home and soon find myself thinking over everything that has happened tonight. I still can’t believe how carried away my make out session with Sookie became. And I was so scared, thinking she may never talk to me again once I saw her standing there crying. It killed me to see her hurting like that. Thankfully, she forgave me and now has even gone so far as agreeing to date me. Well, me and Godric.

I can’t believe Godric came up with the idea of us both dating Sookie. I was pissed when he first suggested it, but as he explained it would give us each a fair chance to win her affections, I found myself slowly becoming more agreeable to the idea. I’m excited to spend more time with Sookie and finally try and understand this pull she has on me. I have no idea which of us she will choose in the end and find I am anxious at the thought. I’ll just have to work to show her just how special she is to me and hope to win her heart.

I think it will kill me inside a little to see her with Godric. Sookie was worried this arrangement might tear the two of us apart and I’m desperately hoping that doesn’t happen. I love Godric. He’s my brother in every important sense of the word and I don’t want anything to ever come between us, even Sookie. If she finally decides to be with him, it will be difficult to accept, but I hope I’m strong enough to let her choose what is right for her.

I shut off the water and dry myself. I brush my teeth and throw on some boxers before making my way to my room. Along the way, I see Godric laying on his bed, smiling up at the ceiling. I grin. Let the games begin.

 


	4. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 4 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 4

 

SPOV

Tonight is my date with Godric and I find I can barely concentrate on my classes. I’m excited to find out what he has planned for us. I haven’t been able to hide my goofy grin all day and have gotten a few odd glances from other students. I know I’m gushing, but I just can’t stop daydreaming about the beautiful green eyed boy that makes my heart race. The last bell finally rings and I rush through the halls to make my way from the school. I want to look perfect tonight and I need all the time I can to get ready for my date.

I make quick work of my walk home and burst through the front doors before ascending the stairs two at a time. I fling open my closet door and stand staring at my wardrobe, contemplating what to wear tonight. Godric didn’t tell me what he has planned for us, so I decide dressing up a bit will be appropriate. I look through my many sundresses and finally choose a bright red one with a sweetheart neckline. It’s one of my favorites and I’m really hoping Godric will like it. I lay the dress on the bed and make my way to the bathroom to shower.

After I’m showered, I start rifling through my underwear drawer. I really don’t anticipate things getting too heated tonight, but wearing cute lingerie always makes me feel more confidant and sexy. I smirk as I pull out a lacy, red thong and matching lace bra. Perfect. I dress and start styling my hair. I decide to leave it down and add some soft curls. I add some tasteful make up and just a bit of lip gloss. I twirl in front of my full length mirror, taking in my ensemble and grin. Lookin’ good Sook!

I glance at the clock and see it’s almost time for my date to begin. My heart is racing and my palms are already sweaty. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves as I hear the doorbell ring. He’s here! I grab a pair of red flats and fly down the stairs. I stand at the front door, reaching for the handle. I take one more deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door. My breath hitches in my throat. God, he’s gorgeous.

Godric is standing on the porch with an appreciative smile as he takes in my appearance. He is wearing a hunter green dress shirt and khakis. The green of the shirt makes his eyes even more vibrant and I look into the sparkling pools, getting caught in their gaze for a time. He reaches his hand from behind his back producing a bouquet of beautiful golden sunflowers. I beam at him. “They’re beautiful, thank you,” I tell him, flushing slightly at the romantic gesture.

“You’re welcome; you look radiant, Sookie,” he grins at me as I take the flowers from him, blushing once more at his compliment. I take the arrangement into the kitchen, searching for a vase to put them in as Godric enters the house, looking around curiously. I smile, remembering my Gran once telling me that sunflowers represent adoration. I wonder if he chose them for this reason.

“So, where are we going tonight?” I ask him as I fill the vase with water. He gives me a sly smile.

“It’s a surprise,” he tells me and I smirk over at him. I love surprises. I put the flowers on the table and approach my date. “Are you ready to go?” he asks as he takes my hand in his. I feel that delicious tingle at the contact of his warm skin on my own as I nod to him. He leads me from the house and I see a cherry red sports car in the driveway. Godric leads me to the car, opening my door for me. Such a gentleman. He gets in behind the wheel and starts the engine. We roll from the driveway before making our way down the dirt road.

I feel my heart racing and can’t seem to take my eyes off Godric. I can hardly believe this handsome boy is interested in me. The car slows and I look out to take in our surroundings. He has brought me back to the beautiful pond where we spent our first afternoon together. A small smile crosses my face as I remember the warm afternoon talking with him and enjoying his company. Godric looks over to me with a grin and proceeds to exit the car, once more opening my door for me. He reaches into the backseat and pulls out a wicker picnic basket with a smile.

He takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the pond, pulling out a blanket before spreading it out across the plush grass. I join him on the blanket with a smile. “You brought me back to the pond again,” I state. He nods.

“I’ve thought a lot about our afternoon spent here,” he tells me as he tucks a curl behind my ear, causing me to shiver at the soft touch. I smile at him.

“I’ve thought of it fondly as well; it’s so peaceful here. This is perfect,” I tell him and he beams his beautiful smile at me that makes my chest ache. He pulls some food from the basket, spreading it out on our shared blanket. He grins as he picks up a bright red strawberry and brings it to my lips. I open my mouth to bite the ripe fruit, eliciting a small moan of appreciation at the sweet flavor. Godric leans closer, placing his lips to mine to press a soft, sweet kiss to my lips. We share a smile and I flush once more at his sweet gesture.

We share our meal of fruits, breads and cheeses, exchanging small talk and laughing together. I tell him about wanting to look into going to SU and about Eric’s invitation for me to stay with them. He tells me it would be a good option should I choose to attend the same school as them. I will need to give this some more thought. He tells me he has some information on the school he can share with me and I graciously accept.

Once our meal is finished, Godric starts rummaging through the basket once more. What is he planning next? He pulls out a white pillar candle and a lighter, giving me a smirk. I watch as he lights the candle and then reaches back into the basket before pulling out a book. I look at the cover. Pride and Prejudice. I grin. I had told him during our first afternoon here that this was one of my favorite books and it seems he remembered this small detail.

“I believe you said this was a favorite of yours,” he tells me with a lift of lips.

“You remembered,” I tell him somewhat nervously. “But I already have a copy, Godric,” I blurt out. I feel awful! Here he is trying to give me a sweet gift and I go and ruin it. I should have just pretended I didn’t already own the book. Stupid, Sookie! He grins widely at me, and I give him a confused look.

“Actually, this copy is mine; I was hoping you would allow me to read it to you, Sookie. If that sounds enjoyable?” I give him a huge smile and nod vigorously.

“I would love that,” I tell him excitedly. He reaches over to me and pulls me to sit between his outstretched legs, pulling me firmly against his muscular chest. I feel his heart beating against my back and relish the feel of him being so close to me. I let out a soft sigh as he opens the book and begins reading to me in his calm, soothing voice by soft candlelight.

His chest rumbles against me as he reads and I find it immensely comforting. I lean my head back against his shoulder with a soft smile as he continues reading. The irony of the complex relationships in the book are not lost on me, although I don’t believe that is why he chose this particular book. I close my eyes, letting his voice and warm embrace take me to my own personal paradise.

GPOV

I found my mouth dry at the first sight of Sookie tonight. She is breathtakingly beautiful and has obviously taken special attention with her appearance for our date tonight. I’m still amazed that this enticing girl has feelings for me. How did I ever get so lucky?

I had decided to bring her back here to the pond, hoping to remind her of our first meeting. It seems she has thought about that enchanted afternoon as much as I. I thought the pond would be a perfect setting for a picnic dinner. She is the most sensual being I have ever encountered and I’m sure she isn’t even aware of the profound effect she has on me. God, when I saw Sookie’s plush pink lips close around that strawberry earlier, then heard her soft moan, I found myself become instantly aroused and couldn’t help but steal a small kiss from her.

I was amused that she thought the book might be a gift for her and her subsequent embarrassment at already owning said book was adorable. Now, as I hold her in my arms, reading softly to her by the flickering candlelight I am lost in her. Her smell is intoxicating. Sweet peaches. I don’t think I could ever get enough of her. I hold her close and feel her heartbeat against my chest whilst enjoying the feel of her soft, golden hair tickling against my neck as she lies back against me. I don’t know what turn of fate has brought this angel into my life, but am thankful for it all the same.

Sookie’s breathing is becoming soft and shallow and I look down to see her eyes are closed. I smile down at her angelic sleeping form. “Sookie,” I say softly against her ear. Her eyes open and she smiles up at me.

“I’m sorry, did I fall asleep?” I give her a soft smile and nod, “You’re voice is just so soothing, I’m sorry. I really am enjoying myself,” she tells me as her skin turns a light shade of pink.

“I’m glad you feel so comfortable with me,” I tell her earnestly against the soft skin of her neck. She lets out a small hum of appreciation at the small touch. I lay a wet kiss to the warm skin of her throat, feeling her shudder slightly. I relish the fact that I can elicit such a reaction from her with just a small touch. I begin pressing more wet kisses down her throat and she reaches back, running her small fingers through my hair, bringing a low moan from my chest.

She turns in my lap to face me and brings her soft mouth to mine as she wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss her back softly, running my tongue across her lips to beckon entrance and she opens her mouth to me, allowing me to caress her warm tongue with my own. I wrap my arms tightly around her and never want to let her go. I trail wet kisses down her throat and hear her sigh in appreciation as she runs her warm hands across my back, scratching softly through the material of my shirt.

“Godric,” she whispers softly as I lick and nibble across her collarbone. She is rocking her hips against my tightening pants and I’m beyond aroused at this point, not knowing just how well I may be able to keep control of myself with her. I back away and look into her striking blue eyes. She gives me a questioning look.

“Sookie, as much as I’d like to continue, I don’t want to push this too fast,” I tell her, remembering the events of the other night with her and Eric. She flushes slightly and nods.

“Maybe you’re right,” she sighs out, placing another soft kiss to my lips. She gives me an appreciative smile. I stand, lifting her into my arms and kiss her back passionately, eliciting joyous giggles from her. I slowly lower her to her feet once more before we begin packing up the contents of our picnic. She helps me fold up the blanket and we pack everything away. I take her hand and lead her back to the car to take her home.

One the drive, I steal small glances at her and see a contented smile on her face that sends a flood of warmth through me. We pull up to her house and I open her door for her, proceeding to walk her to the front porch. She smiles at me as we approach the door. “Thank you for tonight. Everything was perfect.”

“You’re very welcome. I enjoyed spending the evening with you, Sookie. We’ll do this again soon, if that sounds good to you?” she nods and places a soft kiss to my lips. I’m relieved to know she wants to continue seeing me and pull away from our kiss with a wide grin.

“Goodnight, Godric,” she tells me as she opens the front door.

“Goodnight, Sookie,” I reply, watching her disappear into the house. I can’t wipe the smile from my face. Tonight went better than I could have hoped for and it seems I have another evening to plan with this tantalizing girl.

 


	5. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 5 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 5

 

SPOV

It’s been a week since my date with Godric and I have been on cloud nine all week, remembering just how incredibly sweet and romantic he was. If I thought I was attracted to him before, those feelings are tenfold now. We have so much in common and he is such a gentleman. I just love spending time with him. He has such a calming presence about him that somehow manages to soothes me, making me comfortable and content in his presence.

Tonight is my first date with Eric. He won’t tell me what he has planned but told me to dress comfy-casual. My mind has been reeling, trying to figure out what on earth he could have planned for us. I know he’s a bit of a jock and I hope he doesn’t have anything too physical planned. I’m not really the exercising type and worry I may have a hard time keeping up with him.

I look through my closet, trying to figure out what qualifies as comfy-casual. I finally decide on blue jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. I hope it’s not too casual, but I suppose if I need to change, he can tell me when he comes to pick me up. I brush my hair into a high ponytail and pull on some athletic socks and my Keds, hoping my choice is appropriate.

I hear a knock at the front door and my heart is racing with my excitement. I race down the stairs and fling the door open to be confronted with Eric’s beautiful beaming smile. He’s dressed in jeans and a t-shirt along with tennis shoes. Guess I picked my clothes correctly. “Hey, Sookie, you all ready?” he asks me with a wicked grin. How does he manage to exude sex constantly? Or is that just the effect he has on me? I smirk at my own inner musings.

“I think so, I’m really curious about what you have planned for tonight though,” I tell him, prying for clues. He grins wider and pulls his arm from behind his back handing me a facemask. Um, okay?

“That’s the only clue you’re getting,” he tells me with a playful smirk at my dumbfounded expression. “Come on,” he says taking my hand in his before whisking me over the porch towards the driveway. The same red sports car is in the driveway and he jumps behind the wheel as I enter the passengers side, my mind still scrambling to figure out where we could be going.

Eric roars the engine and squeals from the driveway, leaving me gripping onto the door handle for dear life. Well, we are certainly off to an exciting start! He chuckles at my nervous expression warranted by his aggressive driving. So glad I can be amusing. Loud rap music is playing from the radio as I find myself staring out the window, trying to figure out where on earth we are. He finally pulls up to what looks like some kind of campground.

I look to the sign and realize he has brought us to a paintball park. Interesting. Seems he’s just full of surprises. He takes my hand as we exit the car and brings me to the front office where we are both fitted with coveralls and body pads. They hand us each a gun and an extra hopper of ammo. Eric is beaming at me. He looks way too excited about being able to shoot me. I give him my own smirk. Game on.

“You ever play before, Sookie?” he asks excitedly.

“Nope, but I know how to shoot.” He gives me a curious look and I laugh. “I hunt with my dad and brother,” I explain and he grins. The attendant explains the guns to us as well as the park rules and soon we are entering the park together.

“Okay, Sookie, I’m gonna start on this end,” he says with a muffled voice through the mask. He points to one end of the course. “And you’ll start on the other. Use the inflatable structures as shields and we’ll see who can get the drop on the other one first. Got it?” I nod and watch him jog to the opposite end of the course. I grin. This is completely different from my date with Godric, but I’m having fun and I can’t wait to shoot that smug look off Eric’s handsome face.

I jog to my end of the course and hear a loud buzzer sound. I start making my way through the maze of structures, keeping an eye out for my date. I crawl through one of the tunnels and hear footsteps from my right. I smirk and stealthily make my way through the tunnel, careful to remain quiet, stilling my movements when I can see clearly out the other side. Finally, I see Eric’s white sneakers approaching. Bingo! I aim my gun upward a bit from his feet and fire.

“Shit!” Eric yells as paint explodes across his thigh. I laugh loudly and exit the tunnel before jumping to my feet.

“Ha! I win!” I yell jumping up and down pumping my fists in the air. Eric lifts his mask and beams at me. He approaches me and lifts my mask from my face, crashing his lips to mine for a heated kiss. He pulls away with a smirk.

“Best two out of three,” he says with a devilish grin, lowering his mask once more.

“You’re on!” I cry, lowering my own mask as I make my way back to the starting point. I’m elated that I actually got the drop on him. I know it was pure luck, but I still feel like a bit of a badass. I hear the buzzer and once more make my way through the maze, trying to keep my cover behind the shields. I feel a sting on my back as I hear the pop of a gun. I spin to see Eric standing behind me. Damn!

He lifts his mask and grins. “Guess it’s time for the tie-breaker,” he tells me smugly. I roll my eyes and nod, heading back to my starting spot for the last time. Once more the buzzer sounds and I take off like a bolt through the maze. I see Eric crouching behind a shield and start firing toward him. Paint bursts around him and explodes across his side as he spins to see me next to him.

“I win!” I cry loudly, lifting my mask and beaming at Eric.

“Beginner’s luck,” he says with a grin, as he lifts his own mask. He crosses over to me before lifting me into the air, proceeding to press me up against one of the shields. My legs wrap around his waist as he brings his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply. His tongue is caressing mine as he is grinds his hips against my own to leave me moaning my pleasure into his mouth. Damn, this boy can kiss! He finally pulls back so we can catch our breath, grinning widely at me. He lowers me to the ground, taking my hand in his as we begin making our way back to the park entrance to turn in our gear.

We leave the park and I can’t wipe the grin from my face. I have a feeling being with Eric will always be this exciting. He definitely knows how to keep me on my toes! “You hungry?” he asks with a smile as we speed through the darkening night.

“Starving!” I tell him, making him laugh.

“How does pizza sound?”

“Sounds great,” I tell him just as my stomach grumbles, making us both laugh. I can’t believe how much fun I’m having. I would never guess shooting paintball guns could make for such an amazing date. I look at Eric and am once again stunned by his beauty. Even in a t-shirt and jeans, the sight of him makes my heart race. How the hell is he even remotely interested in me? We pull up to a small pizzeria and Eric takes my hand as we enter the front doors together.

We put in our order and make our way to one of the booths. I can’t wipe the grin from my face as we sit, waiting for our pie.

EPOV

God! This girl is incredible! She looks delectable, even in her jeans and t-shirt. And her ass in those tight jeans? Totally driving me crazy. I know she was surprised by my choice of date activities, but she quickly got over her shock and really seemed to enjoy herself. I can’t believe she got the drop on me not once, but twice. She is just full of surprises; this sweet, dainty girl able to handle herself the way she did on that course, amazing.

And can she ever kiss! I mean we had that hot make out session a while back, but that didn’t really end so well. I guess it wasn’t a fluke though, because when she kissed me back tonight and wrapped her legs around me, I never wanted to let her go. She has this magical pull on me that I can’t explain and I’m not sure if I want to. It’s just right.

The waitress brings out our pizza and Sookie beams, taking up a slice before biting into it with closed eyes as she lets out a small moan. Fuck! I feel my jeans tighten at the small act. How the hell is she doing this to me? I grab my own slice and we’re soon animatedly talking about school and friends, laughing comfortably together.

“So, did you enjoy the park tonight, Sookie?”

“I’ll admit I thought it was an odd choice at first, but I was surprised by how much fun I had,” she tells me excitedly.

“Must be the company,” I tell her with a charming smile as she giggles. I love the sound of her laughter.

“I still can’t believe I totally kicked your ass out there!” she brags with a sexy smirk.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t very well school you on our first date,” I tell her with a wink.

“Oh! So you let me win? I don’t think so,” she says giving me a playful punch to the arm and laughing. Soon, we finish our dinner and I take her hand to lead her out of the diner. We get back in my car so I can take her home. I steal glances at her and she is beaming as she looks out at the night. It brings a grin to my own face, seeing her so happy.

We pull up to her house and I lean over, bringing my mouth to her pink, pouty lips. Her tongue enters my mouth and my brows shoot up in surprise. I quickly school my shock and begin caressing her tongue with my own. She climbs into my lap, grinding against me as she moves to straddle me in my seat. I pull the seat back to give us some room.

Her hands are fisting my hair as our kiss becomes a battle of lips, tongues and teeth. God, she is amazing. I bring my hands to her waist, lifting her shirt to caress the soft skin of her stomach as she moans in to my mouth. She begins trailing wet kisses down my throat and I groan out my appreciation.

“Sookie,” I whisper into her soft golden hair as she is attacking my neck with her lips and teeth, biting my sensitive skin lightly to drive me wild. I grip her hips, rocking my own against hers, making her moan against my throat. Things are getting pretty heated before thoughts of this very thing happening between us before float to the forefront of my mind.

I place her face between my hands and pull her to face me, looking into the glittering pools of her blue eyes. “Sookie,” I whisper, “let’s continue this on our next date, okay?” I ask, desperately hoping she will agree to see me again. She flushes an adorable pink and nods.

“You’re right. My control just goes out the window when I’m with you,” she admits sheepishly.

“Ditto,” I tell her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips as she smiles. She climbs from my lap and exits the car. I let myself out, once more holding her hand before leading her to the front porch. “So, are we going to be doing this again soon?” I ask pleadingly. She beams nodding vigorously.

“Of course. I had so much fun tonight! I’d love to something like this again, Eric,” she exclaims.

“Consider it done, Sookie,” I tell her, placing a kiss to the crown of her golden hair. “Goodnight, Sookie,” I whisper against her hair.

“Goodnight, Eric, thank you for everything,” she tells me as she opens the door to head inside.

“Anytime,” I answer as she enters the house and smiles at me before closing the front door. She wants to go out again, and I cannot be more excited about spending more nights like this with this incredible girl.

 


	6. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 6 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 6

 

SPOV

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon and the sun is shining brightly above me in the Louisiana sky. I’m sitting on the bench at the beautiful pond where Godric and I had our first date, lost in my thoughts. It’s been a few months since I started dating both Godric and Eric and I am falling for both of them. I really thought by now I’d be leaning toward one or the other, or at least have some inkling of which of them was the right one for me. But instead, find I still can’t choose.

Godric is unbelievably sweet. He’s intellectual and intelligent and we can spend hours talking about literature and our favorite writers or philosophy. We have so many things in common and our personalities are quite similar. I feel so comfortable around him and can talk to him about anything, knowing he’d never judge me or look down on me for my opinions or thoughts.

Every date we have gone out on has been sweet and romantic. From the night he read to me by the pond to the night we strolled the beach barefoot, just talking about anything and everything. I love spending my time with him and know I’m falling for him hard. Every touch we share gives me chills and leaves me craving him. It’s like a storybook romance come to life and I truly feel like a fairytale princess when I’m with him.

He’s not perfect though, he’s quite shy and we often spend our time in isolated settings instead of involving ourselves in more social situations. I know he’s never dated before either and can tell he becomes a bit awkward at times, especially when it comes to physical intimacy. He’s not exactly confident in himself,= and acts wary if he isn’t sure how I will react to something or other. Not that any of these things are unfixable or anything, but it’s good for me to look at every angle of this thing.

Then there’s Eric. He’s so playful and adventurous and I never know what to expect from him. He has a wicked sense of humor and we can spend hours just laughing and joking together, enjoying each other’s company. Spending time with him makes it possible for me to try new things, things I never thought I’d ever try. He’s really helping me to come out of my shell as his liveliness is infectious.

Every date with Eric is an adventure. From our first date at the paintball complex to the latest date of skydiving, yes, skydiving! I love that he keeps surprising me and I am beyond sexually attracted to him. Our kisses are always heated and passionate, always leaving me wanting more. I’m addicted to his touch on my skin and  the feel of his lips on my own.

But Eric isn’t perfect either. He can be loud and has a bit of a temper when things don’t go his way. He often brawls in school and this scares me a bit. He’s also informed me of his rather colorful past with girls. I know he was a bit of a player before we got together and this makes me feel a bit self-conscious. Once more, these aren’t unfixable necessarily, but they are things I’ll need to weigh into my choice.

I don’t know how long I can keep them both waiting for my choice. They haven’t tried to make me decide and neither has even mentioned the fact that I’m dating the other when we’re together, but I can’t shake the thought that my indecision is unfair to them both. I just wish there was a way to know which one was right for me when I’m really starting to think they both are.

What adventurousness Godric is missing, Eric has in spades, and the intellectual sensitivity Eric lacks, Godric has an abundance of. If only there was a machine I could drop them both in to combine them, I would have my perfect mate for life! Each time I find myself leaning towards one, I can’t help thinking how much I’ll miss the other. This is impossible. I’m at a total loss.

They both want me to move in with them this coming fall when we attend SU together. Once I got my acceptance letter, they were both overjoyed at the thought of me staying close by. I wonder how awkward the living arrangements will become with us all living under the same roof. I can only imagine the tension building between us all as I’m still unable to choose between them. I’m beyond screwed.

They informed me they will be backpacking through Europe for the summer together and I’ve already accepted a job at the library at SU and will be working there through the summer. My Gran always told me absence makes the heart grow fonder and I wonder if this time apart will help me finally come to a decision. Something has to finally be the deciding factor between them.

I only hope they can remain patient with me.

EPOV

I’ve been seeing Sookie for a few months now and can admit I’m falling for her. I thought maybe I’d be able to shake her from my system if I took her out a couple of times, but apparently, was dead wrong in thinking so. She continues to surprise me with her spunk and willingness to try new and exciting things. We can laugh and joke together and she has a great sense of humor.

Our physical relationship is incredible. I’m addicted to her kiss and her soft touches. I’m almost permanently hard around her, which is becoming more and more uncomfortable in all honesty, but I don’t want to push her into something she isn’t ready for. I can only hope we finally cross that last line soon. I’ve never wanted any other girl like this before, and I know whenever we finally cross that line, it will be beyond amazing considering the fantastic chemistry between us.

I’m a bit surprised she hasn’t made a decision yet. I know we share something incredible between us, but I can only guess Godric is able to provide her with the intellectual stimulation she would crave. He seems to be falling for her too and I don’t know how I will be able to take Sookie’s rejection now if she chooses to be with him. Each time I’m with her, I find my feelings for her deepening more. I’m bewitched by her and never want this spell to break.

GPOV

I’ve been dating Sookie for a few months now and I know that I love her. She’s everything I’ve ever hoped for in a significant other. She’s incredibly smart and witty and we can talk for hours, never growing bored with each other’s company. I feel comforted by her presence and the two of us have many common interests and our personalities are quite similar.  I can easily picture a shared future with her.

Each time I kiss her or feel her soft touches to my skin I melt for her. She’s incredibly sweet and remarkably sensual. I haven’t tried to push her physical boundaries and as we are both virgins, the physical part of our relationship hasn’t gone too far yet, although I could easily see her being the one to share my first time with. I’m enchanted by her and love every moment spent with her.

She still hasn’t hinted at a decision between Eric and I and I have never seen Eric act this way about any other girl, which only confirms my suspicions that he is falling for her as well. I know I’ll be broken if Sookie rejects our relationship in order to pursue Eric and don’t know what will become of my own relationship with Eric if that should happen. I honestly thought when this thing started that nothing could come between us, but now I believe Sookie could be that very thing.

 


	7. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 7 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 7

 

SPOV

Tonight is the Senior Prom and Godric is picking me up to take me to the dance in about an hour. Graduation is soon approaching and I’m still no closer to choosing between Eric and Godric. Somehow, they have both remained patient with me thus far. I hope I can find a way to decide between them soon. I shake myself from my thoughts. I need to get ready for the dance.

My mom helped me pick out a floor length, emerald green gown. It’s beautiful and shows of my curves to their best advantage, making me feel like royalty. I smile knowing it will match Godric’s eyes. I sit at my vanity to apply my makeup, choosing a more dramatic smoky eye and some red lipstick. I pin my hair up, leaving cascading tendrils along my neck. I grin at my reflection. Godric will love it, I’m sure.

Every date with him has strengthened my feelings for him and I think I may be in love with him. I don’t know if he feels the same way about me, but am hoping he does. I hear the doorbell ring and make my way carefully down the steps in my heels and long dress. I open the front door and find myself speechless.

Godric looks mouthwatering in his tuxedo. He has a tie matching the color of my dress, and a corsage in his hand. It’s a beautiful red tulip. I smile at the memory of my Gran telling me a red tulip is a declaration of love. I once again wonder if he chose the flower for its symbolism, I wouldn’t put it past him. He pulls the corsage on my wrist as he says softly, “You are a vision, Sookie.” I smile and flush at his comment.

My mom enters the room with her camera and I roll my eyes, giving Godric an apologetic look. “Sookie, honey, why don’t you two stand in front of the fireplace so I can get a photo for my scrapbook,” she says excitedly. I lead Godric into the living room so we can pose for my mom’s endless pictures.

“Mom, we’re gonna be late. I think you have enough pictures now,” I say as Jason comes down the stairs in his tux. He’s going stag tonight. He told me he doesn’t want to be tied down ‘just in case’. What a man- whore my big brother is.

“Oh, just one more with Jase and you Sook,” pleads my mom. I sigh and continue to pose, this time with my brother, who is giving me bunny ears and making goofy faces at the camera. What a dork. Godric is taking this all in with a small smirk. I have met his parents on a couple of occasions now and they are the coolest, most down to earth people; any kid would love to have parents like them. Finally my mom finishes her shutter frenzy and Godric takes my arm, leading me out the front door.

He opens my door for me and helps me sit in the dress, making sure the material is out of the door before shutting it. He’s always the perfect gentleman. He gets behind the wheel and we make our way to the school exchanging small talk on the way. We pull into the parking lot, finding a decent space before making our way to the gymnasium.

The class has voted on a Mardi Gras theme and there are little lace masks placed out on the tables for everyone to wear. Godric and I tie masks on each other and I turn to take in the décor. There are balloons and beads hanging everywhere and giant glittering Mardi Gras masks adorn the walls. The entire room has been transformed for the evening.

We make our way to the crowded dance floor and I realize my mom’s obsession with scrapbooking has ensured our tardiness. Oh well, I love to dance and this is the perfect opportunity to share my favorite pastime with my date. Loud pop music is blaring around us and I smile over at Godric.

“I never even asked you if you liked to dance,” I tell him with a shy smile.

“With you? I think I could learn to love it, Sookie,” he says with a charming smile, as I put my arms around his neck and begin dancing with him. His hands are sitting on my hips and even that small touch brings a small shiver from me. “Everyone is staring at us,” he whispers against my ear. I hadn’t even looked to the crowd around us. I glance up then and see several sets of eyes on us. I grin.

“If I could read their minds, I’d bet every girl in here is jealous of my gorgeous date,” I tell him with a small laugh.

“If you could read minds you’d find that every guy in here is envious of the stunning girl on my arm,” he tells me with a smirk. We laugh together softly. I look into his bright green eyes shining in the flashing lights and am memorized by his soft gaze and once more I realize I’m falling in love with him. I don’t know what this means for our future, but I don’t want to pick at those thoughts right now. I will contemplate all this later. Right now, I just want to enjoy my time pressed so close to him.

A slow song comes over the loudspeakers and Godric pulls me tightly against him, giving me a soft smile. I lay my head on his shoulder and loose myself to the feel of his embrace.

GPOV

Sookie is always absolutely stunning and tonight is no different. She is a golden goddess. We’ve been dating through the entire school year now and I’m a bit apprehensive about leaving her for an entire summer. Perhaps she will use this time away from Eric and I to finally make up her mind about who she wants to be with. I love her and will do anything to keep her in my life in any way possible, even if I’m not the one she eventually chooses.

I take in her intoxicating smell as she is pressed against me. I cannot smell or eat a peach without thinking of my Sookie at this point. I hold her close and once more find myself thinking I never want to let her go. I’m a fly caught in her silken web, a willing victim caught in her delicious embrace. I smile and place a small kiss to the crown of her golden tendrils, as she places a chaste kiss to my jaw.

The slow song ends and the DJ starts a seducing R&B song that makes Sookie beam. “I love this song!” she says excitedly as she turns and backs herself against me. She begins grinding and rocking her hips against me and I join in her movements, wrapping my arms around her to hold her close.

My pants tighten at the feel of her alluring rocking and I place a wet kiss below her ear, knowing this is her sweet spot. She closes her eyes and hums her appreciation. I’m finding it harder and harder to keep my control around her as we have continued seeing each other and this sensual dancing is certainly not helping my restraint.

She turns and mounts my thigh, interlocking our legs together as she proceeds to grind against me to the steamy rhythm. She kisses me deeply before pulling away with a wicked grin. She’s killing me. She leans close and whispers against my ear, “Let’s get out of here,” in a sultry voice. My brows rise in surprise and she gives me a sensual smirk before taking my wrist and leading me towards the exit.

What does she have planned for us? I don’t want to jump to any conclusions, but I know what I would like to do with this seductress. She guides me to my car and we get in. She’s giving me a smoldering gaze as I start the engine and she leans over to whisper lightly against my ear once more, “Take me to our pond, Godric.” I grin as I begin driving us towards the pond where the two of us have shared so much time together.

We pull up beside the pond and Sookie reaches into the backseat to grab the blanket I always keep there. She gets out of the car and spreads out the blanket across the ground as I follow her like an obedient puppy dog. She sits, and motions for me to join her. I place myself beside her and pull her into my arms, bringing her mouth to mine. We have had many enjoyable evenings here at our pond by now and I have grown to love these shared times together.

Sookie is kissing me back as she pushes my jacket from my shoulders before reaching up to loosen my tie. I take her small hands into my own to slow her actions and look deep into her eyes. “Sookie, are you sure about this?” I ask her softly. She gives me a shy smile as she nods to me.

“I’m sure,” she whispers. My heart is racing. This is finally happening with this girl that I love. I know my smile is unbelievably wide as I help her remove the rest of my tuxedo, leaving me only in my boxers. I proceed to peel Sookie’s dress from her, slowly revealing her perfect golden body that shines beautifully in the moonlight. My breath hitches in my throat at the sight of her.

“So beautiful,” I whisper against her ear as I lay her gently to the blanket below us. She pulls my face to hers, pressing her soft lips to mine. I’m lost to the feel of her tender kiss. She pulls at my boxers and I remove them quickly as she works to remove her tiny, lace panties. I take a moment just to look down at her exposed body. She is divine. I look into the pools of her eyes that are shining softly by the light of the moon. “Sookie, I love you,” I admit softly. I see tears welling in her eyes as she smiles up at me.

“I love you too,” she whispers, and I swear the rest of the world just melts away. She loves me. I crash my mouth to hers, kissing her passionately as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me close. I trail soft kisses down her throat and make my way to her ample breasts. I run my hand across her nipples, watching them harden at the feather light touch as Sookie moans above me. I begin licking and sucking at the hardened nubs as Sookie grips my hair and cries out her pleasure at my attentions.

I begin making my way lower down her eager body, leaving soft, wet kisses on my trek to the apex of her thighs. I part her legs gently as I position myself between the silky skin of her thighs. I run my tongue slowly through her heated folds, making Sookie gasp loudly. I take her small nub into my mouth, sucking lightly to leave Sookie bucking against me. I move one hand to her waist to hold her still as my other hand finds its way to her warm center before I’m entering a finger into her wet channel. Sookie bites at her lower lip as she moans.

I work another finger into her tight, wet channel, working to prepare her for me and find a steady rhythm with my mouth upon her. Soon, Sookie is crying out as I feel her body squeezing around my fingers upon her release. I rise up above her, looking down into her flushed face. She pulls a condom from somewhere and I’m more than relieved as I had not anticipated this coupling tonight. I quickly roll on the barrier and bring myself above Sookie once more.

“Please, Godric,” she whispers and I place myself at her hot entrance, pressing myself slowly inside her. I see her face scrunch in pain as I break her barrier. I sheath myself inside her completely and still my movements to give her body a chance to adjust to my girth inside her.

Sookie presses her mouth to mine as she begins rocking gently against me. I join her small thrusts with my own as we find a rhythm together. “Godric,” she whispers as my thrusts become faster, eliciting pleasurable cries from my Sookie. I feel the sweet pressure building up as my thrusts become harder against her and she’s fisting my hair and crying out as I feel myself release deep inside her. She presses her mouth over mine screaming out her own release into my mouth as her tight channel begins milking my hardened member.

I kiss her tenderly as I pull myself from her and roll to lay beside her, pulling her into my embrace. This night has been perfect. Sookie is perfect and she loves me. I never want to come down from this ecstasy.

 


	8. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 8 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 8

 

SPOV

I have been floating since prom. It was such a perfect night and Godric told me he loves me back! We shared such an amazing night together; my heart flutters every time I remember that magical time beside our pond. Godric was so amazingly sweet and gentle with me and I’m so glad I saved my first time for someone I’m in love with.

Even with the momentous occasion I shared with Godric, I still can’t stop my feelings for Eric. I know I’m falling hard for him and suspect I may be in love with him as well. Is my heart really big enough, strong enough, to love them both? How did it come to this? What the hell am I going to do with this realization? I’ll have to spend my summer unraveling this complex web of affections for my two loves.

Eric is taking me to the class graduation party tonight and I’m excited to spend this last night with him before he’ll be gone for three months. I know I’ll miss him and want to enjoy the time I have with him before I have to say goodbye. I start to prepare for tonight’s party, deciding to wear a fun, pink party dress. It’s a bit short and a little low cut, but I know Eric will love it.

I style my hair and am just finishing applying my lip gloss when there is a knock on the front door. I grab my pumps and start down the stairs. Jason is standing, talking with Eric in the entryway. I roll my eyes. Great. They’re unsurprisingly discussing football and when I descend the stairs, Eric looks up at me with wonderment on his face. I smirk. I knew he’d appreciate this dress. Jason turns to see me coming up behind them.

“Hey, Sook, you goin’ to the party tonight?”

“Yes, Eric’s here to take me,” I reply with a grin at Eric.

“Oh, what happened with Godric? Didn’t he just take you to prom with him?” he asks, giving me a speculative glare. Shit! I flush. I _so_ do not want to explain this dating triangle to my brother. I look up to Eric and his expression is unreadable. Great.

“Oh, well, um it’s complicated. Don’t worry about it,” I stammer out, blushing harder under his intense look. Jason finally shrugs and grins up at Eric.

“You treat my baby sister right, ya hear?” he asks in a playful manner. Eric grins and raises his brow to me.

“Always,” he replies with a devious grin in my direction. I finally grab Eric’s hand and lead him out of the house, desperate to end this awkward conversation. Eric is smirking down at my blushing face. I shut the door behind us and let out a sigh. Eric lays a light kiss on my lips and proceeds to guide me towards the car.

He peels out of the driveway and I find myself lost in my thoughts for a time. I’m dating two guys, correction; I’m _in love_ with two guys. What could this mean for my future? I couldn’t even admit to my own brother the specifics of our dating arrangement. I really need to get this figured out quickly. Eric must notice my anxiety because he places his large hand on my thigh and smiles at me.

“Listen, Sookie, I know you have feelings for both Godric and I and I want you to take  all the time you need to decide whatever it is you want for your future,” he says solemnly. I nod and smile up at his beautiful face. It’s a rare occasion that I see this serious side of Eric and am glad he’s being so understanding about my indecisiveness. I take his hand in my own and place a small kiss to his palm in gratitude.

We pull up to the party. The yard is filled with cars and I can hear the bass rumbling from the house. I grin as I decide I will have fun tonight. Everything else will still be there for me to contemplate in the morning. We exit the car and Eric takes my hand, leading me into the rowdy party. The place is packed! There is a spin table set up with blaring rap music playing and there are kegs set up along the far wall. There are kids filling every available space as Eric and I push our way through the crowd.

Eric leans down shouting to me, “I’ll get us a drink! Be right back!” He makes his way to the kegs as I look out at the faces around me. Kids are dancing and shouting and having a riot and I can’t help feeling a little uncomfortable. This is my first and I suppose, last high school party. Eric makes his way back to me, handing me my drink as he places a kiss to the top of my head. I see several angry glares from the girls around me and smirk back at them. Sorry ladies, this one’s with me.

We begin drinking our beer together as I listen to Eric telling me about their plans for Europe. We’re laughing and having a good time and I soon relax, beginning to enjoy myself. One of my favorite songs starts playing and I grin up at Eric as I drag him onto the impromptu dance floor. I begin grinding against him in rhythm to the sultry beat and Eric grips my ass, pulling me tightly against him as he meets my grinding hips with his own, giving me a wicked smirk.

EPOV

Sookie is the sexiest girl I’ve ever seen and tonight when she came down in this tiny little dress, showing off her amazing rack, and those luscious legs of hers? Fuck! Incredible. I’ve been dating her throughout the entire school year now and will be leaving tomorrow for the rest of the summer. I wonder if this time away from both Godric and I will be the time she needs to figure out exactly what she wants from the both of us. I have fallen for her hard, and can’t help but think I may very well love this girl. I want to see her happy and will support whatever decision she makes in the hopes that I can remain in her life in some capacity.

Now, as she is grinding against my firm erection, I want her. I need her, _now_. I crash my mouth to hers and she is kissing me back, a low hum of desire coming from her. Shit. We are surrounded by people. I can’t take this any further here. I pull away and look into her flushed, lust filled face. I take her hand and lead her through the crowd. I look back and see her giving me a sexy smirk. She is killing me.

I lead her to the stairway and we race up the stairs in search of some privacy. There’s an open door and I peek into the room. Empty bedroom. Fucking perfect. I pull Sookie through the doorway, slamming the door and pressing her up against it before we resume our passionate kissing. I’m grinding against her as she wraps her delectable legs around me and grips my hair, pulling slightly and making me growl in pleasure. Sookie pulls of my shirt then proceeds to unbutton my jeans. Oh, fuck! This is finally happening! But is this what she really wants?

“Sookie, stop,” I whisper, as I lower her to her feet and lead her to the bed, sitting her next to me. She gives me a confused look. “Don’t do this if you aren’t ready,” I tell her earnestly. She blushes slightly as she gives me a sweet smile.

“I want this, Eric. I love you,” she says softly, looking up at me through the lace of her lashes. My brows rise to my hairline at her confession. Then I give her a soft smile.

“I think I love you, too, Sookie,” I tell her, running my fingers through her golden locks. She beams up at me and jumps unto my lap, straddling me. I chuckle softly at her eagerness. Her mouth is on mine and I open up for her to caress my tongue with her own. I’m lost in her kiss. She begins grinding against me and things are becoming seriously uncomfortable at this point.

I lift Sookie and lay her on the bed before shedding my jeans. I reach down and wiggle her out of her tight dress, leaving her lying out before me in only her lacy pink bra and panties. My erection kicks at the sight. “Fucking perfect,” I whisper as I lay my body over hers, kissing her deeply as I unfasten her bra and gently remove it from her. I clutch her amazing breasts that fit my hands perfectly, pinching her nipples lightly to make her gasp softly at my attentions.

Sookie wraps one leg around my waist and flips us, leaving me lying on the bed looking up at her above me. She grins widely down to me, then starts kissing down my body, biting occasionally as she works her way down my abdomen. She grips the tops of my boxers and yanks them away. She looks up at me from behind my standing erection.

Is she? She takes the tip of me into her warm mouth. Oh, fuck yes. I groan out my pleasure as she works me deeper into her warm, wet mouth. She begins licking and sucking and swirling that delicious tongue of hers around my now rock hard erection. She’s driving me wild. I don’t know how much longer I can last and want to be inside another part of her when I finish. I grip her arms and pull her up to lay on top of me.

“Condom,” she whispers against my ear. I reach to my discarded jeans on the floor and pull one out, grinning at her. I roll it on and Sookie sits above me, looking down into my eyes as she slowly lowers herself down my length. My head rolls back at the feel of her exquisite tightness enveloping me.

“Fuck, Sookie,” I say once she has me fully inside her. I pull her face down to mine, kissing her as she starts gently pumping me with her delicious hips. I grip her hair in ecstasy. I love this girl. She is moaning against my neck, nibbling the soft flesh there as I am meeting her thrust for thrust.

Our rhythm is becoming more fervent as I feel my impending climax building. I reach down, softly pinching Sookie’s swollen nub, bringing her screaming into my mouth, making her nails dig into my biceps as she finds her release around me. I give two more powerful thrusts, releasing deep inside her to leave me roaring out my own pleasure into her hot mouth. We are both gasping loudly, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, just lost in this moment together.

Sookie is lying boneless on top of me as we are both trying to catch our breath and I run my hands through her silky hair, relishing the feel. I wrap her in my arms and kiss the crown of her head. I know I’m ruined for anyone but my Sookie. I never want to let her go. This summer away from here is going to be torture. “I’m gonna miss you this summer,” I say against the warm flushed skin of her forehead. She nods against me.

“Me, too,” she whispers. I feel warm liquid dripping down my chest then and lift Sookie’s head to note her silent tears. Shit! “I’m sorry,” she tells me softly, “I just have a lot of thinking to do while you guys are gone this summer. I don’t know how I’m supposed to make this kind of choice.” She looks devastated. I’m uncomfortable with tears and find myself slightly panicking here. I need to make this better.

I pull her into my arms, sitting up so she is curled up in my lap. I put her small face in my hands and look into her sparkling blue eyes. “Sookie, we will figure this out together. You take your time and make sure you are making the right decision for _you_ , okay?” She gives me a small smile and nods. I kiss her head softly. I hope she can decide soon, or this fall is going to make for some interesting living arrangements between the three of us. I sigh. I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.

 


	9. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 9 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 9

 

SPOV

Godric and Eric have been gone for almost three months now and I’m still no closer to coming to a decision between them, in fact, since I slept with them both, I find I’m more conflicted than ever. I know for certain I love them both and they both have professed their returning love for me as well. Shit! I don’t know what I should do. If I just pick one, it will be devastating to the other and I know it will break me to be separated from either of them now.

Why couldn’t I just make a choice before my feelings became so profound? Before I slept with them both? What the hell was I even thinking? I realize a small part of me reasoned that maybe, just maybe, if I slept with them the right choice would somehow become obvious. What a load of crock! Why do I have to be so damn indecisive! Why can’t one of them just get pissed enough by my actions to walk away? No, I don’t think I could handle that and I don’t think either of them has even entertained the idea of walking away from this.

They will be returning to the states in a week, joining me in the rental house that I’ve been staying in all summer. I don’t know what will come of this complex relationship once we are all under one roof together and my anxiety has been increasingly steadily as their impending return quickly approaches.

Neither of them has told me they’ve changed their minds about the living arrangements, although I suppose they are aware of the potential issues we could be running into staying together. God! I’m screwed. Hopefully seeing them upon their return will finally make the answer magically appear in my mind. Yeah, fat chance of that happening. It’s too bad I don’t have some kind of fairy godmother who could just show up and wave her magic wand, fixing this whole mess for me.

I sigh looking at the clock and see that it’s time to get ready for work. I throw my hair into a ponytail and pull on my jeans and sweatshirt. I lace my Keds, and begin my short trek to the university library still lost in the thoughts of my two lovers.

I enter the library and Quinn, my least favorite co-worker, is standing behind the counter with a lopsided grin on his face. Ugh, Quinn has been hitting on me all summer and he just can’t seem to take the hint that I’m unavailable and uninterested. He’s cute enough; he’s heavily muscled with tanned skin and a bald head and has beautiful lavender eyes, but he’s just so pushy and annoying. Plus, I’m already in way over my head with my two present boyfriends. Like I really need another guy to throw into my messed up relationship troubles.

“Lookin’ good today, babe,” Quinn purrs as I approach the counter to clock in for my shift. I roll my eyes. I hate his stupid nickname for me, but I can’t seem to break him of this annoying habit.

“For the thousandth time, my name is Sookie, not _babe_ , Quinn and shouldn’t you be in the back organizing the new shipment?” I answer tartly. He completely ignores me as he walks up, putting one of his large arms around my shoulder.

“Come out with me tonight, babe. I promise to take real good care of you.” I take his arm from around me and spin, getting right up in his face.

“Listen up, Quinn, I have a boyfriend and I am _not_ interested. I’ve already told you this, so just drop it already!” I hiss at him. No need to explain I actually have two boyfriends, that would definitely give him the wrong idea. He only grins wider at me though.

“Oh, saucy, I like it,” he says merrily, chuckling at my frustration with him. He finally turns, walking into the back room and I let out a sigh of relief, glad to get some much needed space from him. I take my seat behind the counter.

The library is completely dead. I’m sure there will be a huge rush just before classes start, but it seems summertime is just not the busy time for the school library. Oh, well. I pull out my phone and see I have a message. It’s from Eric. I grin. The boys have been texting and calling me throughout the summer, keeping me up to date on their adventures across the ocean. I open the text and laugh.

E- what r u wearing, lover? ;)

Typical Eric, always the horndog. A wicked idea occurs to me and I glance around to see if anyone else has entered the library yet. Still empty. I duck below the counter and lift up my shirt, taking a picture of just my breasts in my see-through bra. I send him the pic and eagerly await his response. My phone dings almost immediately and I smirk.

E- ur killing me. what u up 2 2day?

S- working

E- ur sitting at the library in ur bra?

I laugh softly, covering my mouth trying to keep quiet.

S- it’s casual friday

E- lol. miss u

S- miss u 2. when does ur flight leave?

E- we leave in 2 days.

S-can’t wait! luv u!

E- luv u 2, dream of me 

S- every nite

E- ditto. c u soon, lover

S- not soon enough

I smile and put my phone away to finally try and get some work done. The day passes by agonizingly slow, but finally, I’m clocking out for the day. I rush from the library to avoid dealing with Quinn again; I was lucky enough that he had kept himself busy and I hadn’t had to put up with his ridiculous advances for the remainder of the day. I make the short walk home and let myself in, flinging myself down to the couch with a sigh.

The house is small, but adequate. There’s a little kitchen and breakfast nook at the front with wide bay windows looking out over the university grounds. The nook leads into the living room, which came supplied with a leather couch and recliner, as well as a decent TV. The bedrooms and bathroom lead down the back hallway, and that’s it. It’s spacious enough for just me, but with my two roommates joining me soon, I have a feeling it’s going to feel rather cramped.

My phone dings and I pull my phone from my pocket, it’s Godric. My heart skips a beat and I grin widely as I check his message.

G- Thinking of ur beautiful face

S- ur on my mind as well

G- I can’t wait 2 c u

S- u only have a couple more days!

G- that’s much 2 long 2 b apart from u, my luv

S- we’ll b 2gether in our dreams

G- that will have 2 do until I can hold u in my arms again

S- I luv u

G- always & 4ever, my luv

I can’t wipe the goofy grin from my face. He is just too sweet. I stand, stretching as I make my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I fix a sandwich and bring it back into the living room, flipping on the TV to help pass the time. I finish my sandwich and am feeling a bit sleepy. I yawn widely. There is nothing else I need to get done today and decide a nap might be in order. I grab the throw blanket from the back of the couch and cuddle up for a little snooze.

_I am lying in the middle of a lush, green garden. There are beautiful flowers blooming all around and butterflies of every color are swirling around above my head as I lay on the soft, green grass. I glance down and see I’m wearing a fluffy, white sundress that flutters gently in the soft breeze. The sun is shining down and I close my eyes to enjoy its warm rays upon my skin. I hear the birds chirping and the wind is blowing my hair, leaving it tickling across my face to leave me at complete peace with the world._

_“It’s a beautiful day, my love,” a voice whispers against my ear. I look to meet the beautiful, vivid green eyes of Godric sprawled beside me in this paradise. He is beautiful._

_“Godric? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe still.”_

_“We couldn’t keep away, Lover,” is whispered into my other ear and I turn to see Eric’s beautiful, ocean blue eyes gazing into my own._

_“Eric?” What are they both doing here with me? This must be a dream; a wonderful, beautiful, vivid dream. They are both dressed in soft white linen and they remind me of angels with their beautiful faces surrounded by the flowing white material._

_They hold me between them and everything is perfect here in their strong arms. I feel their hearts beating steadily against me and I relish the feel of their muscular bodies pressed so closely to my own. If this really is a dream, I never want to wake. I will enjoy this time I have with my loves. I lean back against them and am lost in the affection I feel for them._

_Eric begins softly kissing my throat and I’m humming my appreciation as Godric brings his soft lips to my mouth, kissing me softly. He begins caressing my tongue with his own and I quickly lose myself to his kiss. Eric nibbles my ear gently to leave me moaning softly into Godric’s mouth._

_Suddenly, we’re all naked, laying on a huge bed together with both my loves on either side of me. The bedroom is dark, lit only by soft candlelight. The bed is covered in black satin and the feel of the soft material against my naked skin is sinfully exquisite. Godric and Eric are both running their hands over my exposed flesh as I caress their muscular chests and arms. We lie there for a time, just enjoying the feel of our light touches upon each other’s warm skin._

_Eric turns me to face him and licks my bottom lip, pleading for entry. I open for him and begin massaging his tongue with my own. Godric spoons against me, grinding against my back, leaving me growing wet with need as warm kisses begin trailing down my eager body. Eric lifts my thigh, hooking it over his hip before he gently begins to enter me._

_I cry out my pleasure as I feel him sheath himself inside me completely. “I love you,” he whispers, as he stares deeply into my eyes. I feel Godric pushing against my back entrance and instantly tense, waiting for the pain, but there is none as he slowly inches his way inside me. “Sookie, my love,” he whispers as he enters me to the hilt and stills against me. I relish the feel of them both filling me so completely._

_They begin rocking against me and I’m lost to my desire. I bend one arm back to wrap around Godric’s neck, pulling him closer to kiss him deeply as they continue their gentle thrusting. He gently bites my bottom lip as Eric is kneading my breasts and placing teasing bites and wet licks down my throat. I moan my pleasure into Godric’s warm mouth. Soon, our gentle rocking is becoming more intense as they are thrusting faster and bringing me to the brink of ecstasy._

_I grip my nails into Godric’s neck and Eric’s bicep simultaneously as I scream out my intense release around us. They give one more hard thrust as they both find their release inside me together, each fisting my hair in their large hands and roaring out their own pleasure around us._

“Shit!” I exclaim, sitting up from my sleeping position on the couch, as the last shudders of my orgasm rock though me. What a dream!


	10. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 10 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 10

 

GPOV

Our plane landed this morning and now Eric and I are driving to the university to settle ourselves into the rental house on campus. My heart is racing in eagerness to see Sookie again. These last three months have been torture being so far from her. We have texted and called each other to keep up to date, but I miss seeing her beautiful, smiling face and kissing her soft, delicate lips. I can’t wipe the huge grin from my face as I anticipate seeing the girl who has been filling my dreams. I glance over and see Eric is wearing a matching grin.

Sookie still hasn’t told us if she has made any choice between the two of us and I don’t want to force the issue in fear she may push us both away, but I can only imagine living together will cause some issues between the three of us given the nature of our unique relationship. I suppose we should try to make the best of the awkward living arrangements. Eric and I have avoided speaking about Sookie or the specifics of our relationships with her, but I suppose the topic needs to be brought up now in order to avoid potential disaster.

“Eric,” I start. He glances at me, so I continue, “Look, I know we haven’t exactly talked about living together with Sookie, but I want to ensure we cause as little stress for her as possible,” I explain.

“I agree. I don’t want to upset her, or have her pull away.” Thank God, he feels the same way. He continues seriously, “I will agree to give you two your space to spend time together, if you can promise to do the same,” he concedes. I let out a sigh of relief and nod. I just hope this is enough to make this whole situation tolerable.

We pull into the university parking lot before making our way into the house. Sookie is nowhere to be seen. I remembered she told us she was working at the campus library today. We unpack our luggage from the car and begin trekking our bags into the small house.

We see Sookie has her room set up with all her belongings and we each take a room to either side of hers. I can smell peaches throughout the house and a small smile graces my face. I love Sookie’s sweet smell and now will be enveloped in it indefinitely. We get our rooms settled and make our way to the living room together, clicking on the TV and settle in to relax until Sookie comes home.

The sound of the front door slamming open wakes me up. I look up to see Eric swinging Sookie around the kitchen as she is giggles wildly. “Eric!” she exclaims, as he places kisses over her smiling face.  I smile at her jubilant expression, waiting for my jealousy to overtake me at the sight of the two of them together, but surprisingly enough, feel only contentment. Strange.

I rise from the couch and rush into the kitchen, snatching Sookie from Eric’s embrace before pulling her into a tight hug. “I have missed you, my love,” I whisper against her ear, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. This is what I’ve missed. She’s grinning widely as she places a tender kiss to my lips.

“I missed you too,” she says softly, then turns to Eric, “and you too, you big goof!” she says playfully, punching him in the arm.

“Hey! Godric didn’t get punched!” he says with a wicked grin.

“Godric didn’t fling me around the kitchen like a rag doll!” she laughs. Her good mood seems to diminish as she looks at both of us with a nervous expression, “This is going to be okay, right? Living here together like this?” she asks us tentatively.

“Eric and I have agreed to give you the time you need and we both want to be close to you. We can make this work,” I explain to her, tucking a wayward curl behind her delicate ear, trying to sooth her.

“It’ll be fun, Sookie! All of us hanging out together, it’ll be like a nonstop party,” says Eric, playfully, trying to lighten the somber mood of the room. Sookie rolls her eyes and grins, seeming to accept our explanations.

“You boys hungry?” she asks, walking over to the fridge.

“Starving,” says Eric, closing behind her to pull her close before kissing her cheek as they proceed to look through the fridge together. Once more, I’m surprised that watching them together somehow feels right. I mean, I know we’ve both been dating Sookie all this time, I’ve just not seen the two of them together like this since that first night I walked in on them in our living room so long ago.

I sit at the little table in the breakfast nook and Eric soon joins me. We’re both watching Sookie flit around the kitchen, working to prepare a meal for the three of us and the whole thing feels strangely domestic. “So, how are you enjoying working at the library?” I ask her as she begins boiling water on the stove. She sighs.

“It’s fine, but there’s this really annoying guy that works there with me. He keeps hitting on me and he’s really getting on my nerves.” I’m instantly fuming at the thought of this other man harassing her. How dare he make advances on my Sookie!

“Do I need to take care of him for you?” asks Eric with an angry look. Sookie shakes her head and walks to him to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“No, I can take care of myself. I’m hoping if he sees me being escorted around by you guys, he’ll finally back off.” He will if he knows what’s best for him. I’m not the normally the fighting type, but the protective instincts Sookie brings out in me could very well send me over the edge and I know Eric wouldn’t hesitate to put him in his place.

I reach over and take her hand into mine, “We’ll handle it, if it comes to that, Sookie,” I tell her, giving her hand a soft kiss. She smiles down to me and places a chaste kiss to my cheek. Even this small touch from her sends a delicious tingle through me. I look over and see Eric taking in our small exchange with a thoughtful look.

How is it that the thought of this insistent coworker makes my blood boil, yet seeing Sookie with Eric is almost soothing? I definitely need to examine these feelings more closely. We watch Sookie finish preparing spaghetti and we soon begin eating together at the table in this strangely relaxed setting.

EPOV

I was relieved when Godric brought up the potential awkwardness of sharing the house together and even more thankful when he agreed to try and make this whole thing comfortable for not only Sookie, but the two of us as well. I was sure this was going to be the most awkward fucking evening of my entire life, but somehow the atmosphere is comfortable around the three of us. It feels somehow right.

I was so overjoyed to see Sookie approaching the house that I pulled her right into my arms without giving Godric a second thought. Then, when he pulled her from me, I had expected to see anger or jealousy or even hurt on his face, but he seemed totally calm and as I watched the two of them embrace one another and kiss each other, I didn’t see red as I had that first day when he had walked off with Sookie. I actually felt somehow comforted by the sight of them together. Fucking weird.

Now, as we sit making small talk over dinner together, I’m once more pleasantly surprised by the relaxed feel of this whole thing. We finish our dinner and Godric and I insist on cleaning up after Sookie cooked for us. We send her off to go make herself comfortable and the two of us proceed to clean up the small kitchen together.

We finish the cleanup and enter the living room to see Sookie in a fitted, pink nightgown, curled up on the couch watching a movie. Fuck! She looks incredible. I am instantly hard at the sight of her and my mind wanders to that night at the graduation party with her. God! I need to get my shit together! This isn’t the time or the place.

I make my way to sit next to her and she lays her head on my lap with a soft sigh. Godric sits on the other end of the couch, placing Sookie’s legs across his lap before beginning to massage her feet. I stroke Sookie’s golden hair and breathe in her exquisite scent. Her smell is delicious. Soon, Sookie is purring softly between us and Godric and I share a smile at her contented state that I swear must be contagious, because I’m feeling equally content just holding her in my lap. We continue watching the movie until Sookie is asleep across the both of us.

I gently lift her and walk her back to her room, placing her under the covers and tucking her in. I stand there, just staring down at her sleeping form whilst running a finger down her soft cheek. How is it she has such a strong hold on me? I had finally admitted my love for her before we left, and I swear this time apart from her has only deepened the feelings I have for her. I lean down, placing a kiss upon her sleeping cheek. “I love you,” I whisper to her before turning to enter my own room, thinking over the evening and what all this means for the three of us.

SPOV

I wake to find myself sleeping in my bed. I must have fallen asleep on the couch and apparently one of the boys brought me back here and tucked me in. I smile at the thoughtfulness. I lie there going over the events of the night. I’ve been a complete wreck, worrying over how this night may go and could not be more dumbfounded or thrilled by how the evening unfolded.

When I walked up to the house, I noticed the lights were on and was apprehensive to even enter. Then Eric flung open the door and pulled me into his arms, spinning me around like a madman and kissing me enthusiastically. I was so overjoyed with seeing him again, I hadn’t even thought of Godric in the house with us and when Godric pulled me from Eric’s arms, I just knew the fighting was about to begin. Imagine my surprise when he was so calm and sweet, without even a hint of malice on his serene face.

The rest of the evening went by so smoothly; it was like we were all just close friends and had already been living together for years. The night was oddly domestic with me cooking for them and them cleaning up the mess after me, like a messed up version of some fifties sitcom. I only hope this peace can continue. I still don’t know what this means for the three of us, but at least it’s not uncomfortable and tense between us.

And lying between them on the couch, feeling their combined loving attentions? Heaven. I could spend the rest of my life just like that, safely held between the two of them, letting the rest of the world just fall away around me. The erotic dream I had of them before flashes through my mind at the thought. Bad, Sookie! That was just my mind playing my deepest fantasies and that’s exactly what that dream was, a wonderful, erotic fantasy, nothing more.

I hear my bedroom handle turning and grin. It seems someone else is having a difficult time sleeping as well. The door opens slowly and as I see Godric come into view, my brows rise in surprise. I had assumed it would be Eric looking for some late night nookie. I grin widely. My heart still skips a beat at the sight of him.

“Godric?” I whisper, wondering what he’s doing at my door this late at night. Does he need to talk to me? Is he having second thoughts about living here with us? I start feeling anxious at the thought.

“You’re awake,” he whispers back, as he enters and latches the door quietly behind him. He’s smiling at me; he has such a beautiful smile. I guess he’s in high spirits as well, so I scoot over and pull back the covers inviting him to join me. I see he’s only in his boxers as he crawls beside me and pulls me against him. “I was too far away from you,” he whispers.

“Your bedroom is right next door,” I tell him playfully.

“I know,” he says, snuggling closer to me, nuzzling my neck and causing me to giggle. I love seeing this more playful side of him. I wrap my arms around him. I have missed this so much, just lying in each other’s warm embrace. I sigh in contentment.

He looks deep into my eyes as I stare into the shining green of his own, reflecting in the soft moonlight, “I love you, Sookie,” he tells me placing a tender kiss to my lips. I give him a soft smile.

“I love you too, Godric,” I answer. We hold each other like this until sleep finally takes us.

 


	11. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 11 – krispybee12

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 11

 

SPOV

I wake to the feel of fingers softly caressing stomach. My eyes flutter open to the startling green eyes of Godric as he stares up at me from his position over my lower body. I moan out as he begins kissing and licking his way to the apex of my thighs. “Godric,” I whisper as he begins sucking my center through my wetting panties. My hips buck at his ministrations. Suddenly my panties are snatched away and he is purring against my wet folds, licking and sucking me, driving me wild. I grab his thick brown curls as his mouth finds my throbbing nub and cry out my pleasure at his ministrations.

Suddenly, he climbs up my body entering me swiftly whilst crashing his mouth against my own. His thrusts are hard and passionate as our kiss deepens and I’m left moaning softly into our heated kiss. Soon, I feel that sweet pressure building up inside of me as a result of his fervent strokes. “Sookie,” he whispers as I grip his shoulders tight and fall over that exquisite edge, digging my nails into his muscular back and screaming into his warm mouth. He gives one more powerful thrust and shudders above me with his own release.

He collapses on top of me as we lay in a sweating, heaving pile together, trying to catch our breath. He rolls to my side and pulls me against him, kissing my nose tenderly. “Good morning, beautiful,” he whispers. I grin at his handsome face shining in the morning light.

“Wake me up like that anytime,” I tell him with a giggle. He chuckles softly. I roll over then to look at the clock. “Shit! I gotta get ready for work,” I say as I pop from the bed and rush to the bathroom for a quick shower. I’m showered quickly and rush from the bathroom only to run smack into a shirtless Eric standing in the hall.

He wraps me in his embrace, picking me up before proceeding to kiss me deeply, leaving me dropping my towel to the floor in shock. “Shit! Eric! I need to get ready for work!” I exclaim, blushing profusely. He sets me down and I lean down to grab my towel. I glance up to see Godric and Eric both standing before me in the hall, the two of them staring open mouthed as I’m desperately trying to cover myself, but my damn arms just aren’t working and I keep fumbling the thick material of the towel, unable to achieve a firm grip. “Fuck!” I yell before rushing to my room and slamming the door behind me, my face cherry red with my profuse blushing.

I dress quickly and rush from my room. The guys are eating at the breakfast table and I rush out the door past them, unable to look either of them in the eye. What a freaking morning! I start making my way to the library trying to figure out what the hell I’m doing and how my life has turned into this crazy, hormonal soap opera.

I finally make it to the library and Quinn is perched on the front counter smirking at me. Can this day get any more screwed up? I make my way to the computer next to him to clock in; I made it just in time. “Having a rough morning, babe?” he purrs, with a smirk. Ugh!

EPOV

I woke this morning to the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from Sookie’s room. I waited for my jealousy to sink in, but as I heard her sweet moans emanating through the thin walls I only became hard for her. Once I heard her in the shower, my intention had been to join her in the hopes that she may be willing to relieve the uncomfortable predicament her sweet moans had left me in, when she rushed into the hall to plow straight into me.

I couldn’t help embracing her and kissing her deeply, I needed her. She’s like a sweet drug and I needed my Sookie fix. Then that towel fell and all I could do was gawk like an idiot at her gorgeous, naked body as she fumbled and grew more and more frustrated. Then she stormed out without even looking at either of us. I feel like such an ass.

“Maybe one of us should go check on her,” I say to Godric, who is sitting across from me eating his own cereal with a rather uncomfortable look on his face. He nods in agreement. “I’ll go, I need to apologize to her for the way I acted,” I sigh as I stand and make my way to the door, putting on my shoes. I exit the house and follow the signs to the campus library.

I enter the library and am instantly seeing red. Some bastard is groping my Sookie behind the counter as she angrily tries to push him off her. I don’t think twice. I leap over the counter and clock the asshole in the face. Sookie is pulling on me and pleading, but I can’t make out her words as I stare down at the bleeding prick at my feet. Finally she tugs me hard and I turn to her, pulling her close.

“Eric! You didn’t need to do that! I can handle myself!” she yells up at me.

“Sookie, that asshole had his hands all over you!” She looks down and tears are rolling down her face. Shit! I pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead. “Come on, Sookie, let’s get out of here,” I tell her softly as I guide her from the building. I look back and see the guy I punched standing with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, staring open mouthed at us as we exit. Fucking tool.

I lead Sookie back to the house and Godric looks up when we enter. He takes in Sookie’s tear covered face and rushes to her, pulling her into his arms before looking up to me for answers.

“When I went to apologize, I walked in to see some fucker groping her,” I explain sheepishly. “I hit him. I couldn’t help it; seeing him like that with her, I just lost it.” I plop down in the dining room chair with a loud sigh putting my face in my hands in shame. Damn my hot temper. Not only did I act like a complete tool this morning, but then I go and deck a guy right in front of Sookie. I only hope she can forgive me. I feel a hand on my knee and look up to see Sookie knelt in front of me with a soft expression on her angelic face.

“I’m sorry about how I reacted back there. You were just protecting me,” she tells me, reaching up to cup my face and giving me a small smile. Thank God she isn’t pissed at me.

“I shouldn’t have lost control like that. I just couldn’t stand to see some guy with his hands all over you like that.”

“I know, I should have already turned him in for harassment, it never should have gone this far. I’ll file a complaint against him,” she explains. “Thank you for coming to my rescue,” she says with a genuine smile. I grin down at her.

“I’ll always protect you, my Sookie,” I tell her softly, lifting her up to sit in my lap before wrapping my arms around her. “I’m sorry about earlier this morning,” I tell her shyly. I hear her sigh. I pull away to look at her face and she is blushing once more, which only succeeds in making her more adorable.

“Apology accepted,” she tells me with a small smile. I give her a chaste kiss; glad to have this thing is resolved between us.

“I’m sorry, as well Sookie, I acted abhorrently. Please forgive me,” says Godric, sounding equally remorseful. She gives a wide grin, turning to look at him.

“I suppose that’s what I get for living with two boyfriends. I guess we’ll have some embarrassing situations from time to time,” she says playfully.

“Well, I certainly hope so; running into each other naked sounds like a good way to start any day,” I tell her, waggling my brows at her. She snorts at me.

“I need to go get my books for classes and pick up my course schedule, I’ll be back later,” says Godric as he pulls on his shoes. Sookie gets up from my lap and walks over to him, placing a kiss on his lips. He leaves the house with a wide grin, closing the door firmly shut behind him. Sookie turns, blushing at me.

“What?” I ask her; curious about what has caused her sudden embarrassment.

“It doesn’t bother you to see Godric and I together? To see us kissing in front of you?”

“Honestly, I’d expected it to, but it really doesn’t,” I tell her honestly. Her brows rise at this.

“But you just decked Quinn for putting his hands on me.” I sigh. I really don’t know how to explain this so she will understand. Hell, I don’t even know if I understand it. I stand and guide her into the living room to sit beside me on the couch.

“I don’t know if I can explain it exactly, but there’s a big difference between Quinn and Godric. Quinn touched you without your permission and that’s what made me lose it on him like that,” I spit out. Just remembering his slimy hands on my Sookie makes my anger blaze once more.

“I get that, but why doesn’t it bother you to see me with Godric?” I take a deep breath, calming my raging emotions.

“I honestly don’t know. Maybe it’s because Godric and I are so close, or that I’ve had time to accept that you’re with him too; I don’t really understand it myself, Sookie.” She looks thoughtful as she nods, letting this sink in.

“I wonder if he feels the same way about seeing you and I together. I really expected last night to be a freaking disaster, but ended up being surprised by just how congenial it was,” she explains. I nod.

“I thought the same thing. I really expected this whole thing to be harder on the three of us, but somehow it just works. It feels right, you know?” She nods again in agreement, and then she blushes again and looks down at her fidgeting hands. I stroke her face softly.

“Sookie, what is it?” I hope she isn’t pulling away now.

“Did you hear us, um, this morning I mean?” she asks shyly. Ah, that would explain her awkwardness. I place my hand under her chin and turn her face up to me, staring into her eyes.

“I did, but it didn’t bother me, Sookie, in fact it was kind of a turn on,” I tell her with a wicked smirk. She blushes harder. “Sookie, please don’t be embarrassed. The three of us are all living under one roof, this sort of thing is bound to happen with all the sexual tension between us.”

“I guess you’re right, but this is just so crazy. You guys should hate me for dragging this thing out for so long, for not being able to make a choice. How are you so cool about this whole thing?”

“Sookie, I love you and I want to be in your life in any way I can. I don’t want to push you away or make you uncomfortable, because I don’t want to lose you,” I tell her earnestly. “This is a weird fucking situation, but for some crazy reason it just works for us. Don’t pull it apart.” She gives me a genuine smile that makes my heart skip a beat. She’s beautiful, and I’ve so missed being with her. I smirk before reaching over to pick her up, proceeding to throw her over my shoulder before smacking that amazing ass of hers and making her squeal.

“Eric! Put me down!” she exclaims, giggling. I proceed to carry her into my bedroom and playfully toss her to the bed, crawling up to her with a huge grin.

“I’ve missed you, Lover,” I tell her, bringing my mouth to her pouty, pink lips. Delicious. I’ve missed this. She opens her mouth for me and I massage her tongue with my own, purring out my contentment into her mouth. I pull pack with a wicked smirk. I pull off her sweatshirt and she gives me a sultry smirk. God, I love her. We make quick work of the rest of our clothes and I lay her down on the bed, settling myself on my elbows above her.

She takes my face into her hands, pulling me down and kissing me. Our kiss becomes more passionate as I feel her small hand placing me at her hot entrance. I slowly inch my way inside her tight opening. She’s dripping wet already and I groan at the feeling of her silk walls hugging me so tightly. I sheath myself inside her and press my forehead to hers, staring down into her sparkling blue eyes as I begin thrusting inside her.

She’s staring back into my eyes and moaning, meeting me thrust for thrust as she bites her bottom lip in pleasure. Fuck! She is killing me! Her legs wrap tightly around me and I begin nuzzling her neck as her fingers thread through my hair, making me growl against her throat. I’m soon driving into her harder and faster as I feel my impending release. She cries out and I feel her walls clench tightly around me to bring my own climax deep inside her.

I roll to the side of her, pulling her to my side as we are both gasping, coming down from our stupor. Suddenly I panic. “Shit! We didn’t use a condom,” I tell her turning to her in shame. I can’t believe I forgot! Fuck!

“Eric, I got on birth control at the beginning of the summer, we’re fine. Don’t freak out,” she tells me, playfully punching my arm. Thank fucking God! I mean I love her and if she did get pregnant, I would stick with her, but we _so_ don’t need a kid right now. I let out a sigh of relief. She places a kiss to my cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sookie,” I tell her, holding her close. I love this girl, I don’t know what the future holds for us, but of this I am certain.

 


	12. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 12 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 12

 

GPOV

The three of us have been living together for the entire first semester now and I’m still surprised by the congenial nature of our relationship. It’s just comfortable between us. We often share our meals together and most nights we spend watching TV, or talking together over a bowl of popcorn. Sookie spends alternating nights between our rooms and I still feel no jealousy knowing she is with Eric as well. By now, it’s just the norm.

Final exams are today and Sookie and I have been studying together relentlessly for the past week as we are both English majors. I know she’s been mainly concerned about one particularly strict professor that grades rather harshly and we’ve been drilling the material to prepare her for today’s test.

Sookie comes out from Eric’s room in her mint green nightgown and makes her way to me in the kitchen. I pour us both a bowl of cereal and join her at the table. She appears to be deep in thought and I lean over, giving her a kiss and a soft smile. “You worried about your exams today?” She sighs and nods.

“We’ve been studying our butts off, so I shouldn’t be feeling so nervous, but it’s still my first day of college exams. I just feel a little overwhelmed,” she says with a sigh. Eric has since joined us with his own breakfast and he leans down kissing her forehead.

“You’ll do just fine, Lover. You’re brilliant and you know it,” he tells her with a wide grin. Sookie smiles over at him. We all finish our breakfast and it’s Eric’s turn to wash the dishes. We leave him to it as I follow Sookie through the house to ready for our day. I gather up my clothes and hear the shower start. I grin. I think I know how to help Sookie settle her nerves.

I open the door to the bathroom and make my way through the steam, sneaking up behind Sookie’s beautiful, naked body under the streaming water. I pull her against me and she jumps, shrieking in surprise. I turn her to me and kiss her soft lips. “Let me help you settle your exam jitters, my love,” I breathe against her ear and she gives me a sultry grin.

I lower to my knees before her and place one of her silky thighs over my shoulder as she leans back against the shower wall above me. I run my tongue through her warm folds, moaning low at her sweet taste on my tongue. I look up to see Sookie’s head fall back as I take her nub into my mouth, sucking lightly. “Godric, yes,” she moans out as I continue to work her with my mouth.

I insert a finger inside her tight opening and her hips buck up to meet me. I work in a second finger, beginning to pump my digits in and out of her as her hands wrap themselves into my hair and her sweet cries sound out into the foggy air. I give the slightest nibble to her throbbing nub to leave her screaming out as her walls clench down on my fingers and she finds her release. I lap up her exquisite juices and grin up at her flushed, gasping state.

I stand, taking her into my arms, stroking her hair and relishing in the fact that I can bring her such pleasure. “Thanks, I needed that,” she says with a smile.

“Anytime,” I answer with a wide grin. We wash one another, then turn off the water. We dry and dress, exiting the bathroom together. I make my way to my room to gather everything I need for class and head into the living room where I see Sookie talking with Eric. She turns to me with a grin.

“Eric says we’ll be celebrating the end of finals tonight when we all get home,” she tells me excitedly. This sounds like an excellent idea to me. I could certainly blow off some steam after the endless study sessions.

“Sounds perfect,” I answer and they both grin.

“I’ll pick up the supplies, and we can start the festivities when we all get home tonight,” Eric explains with a beaming smile. We all gather our books and lace up our shoes at the front door. Sookie gives Eric and I each a kiss before we’re making our way to our classes.

The day drags by slowly and by the time my last exam finally concludes, I’m in serious need of some stress release. Thank God Eric had the idea to stay in tonight. I make my way to the house and see Sookie sitting in the living room, flipping through the channels on the TV. “How’d your tests go?” I call to her. She shoots off the couch and runs to me before jumping up to wrap her arms and legs around me, almost succeeding in knocking me to the ground in her excitement. I grab her chuckling, as I work to steady us.

“I think I did great! I remembered everything we studied and wouldn’t be surprised if I aced them all!” she cries, laying a smack to my lips. She unwraps her limbs from me and I help lower her to her own feet as she says, “Thanks for all your help.”

“Of course, anytime. So when does Eric get home?”

“He should be back any time now. I could certainly use a couple drinks after today,” she answers with a grin. I follow her into the living room where we cuddle up in front of the TV together, waiting for our third roommate to return.

“Roomies I’m home!” sings out Eric as he swings open the front door, his arms full of bags. Sookie and I walk into the kitchen to take some of the bags, helping him bring in the supplies. Eric twists the lid off the top of a vodka bottle and pours three shots across the counter. We each take one and hold them up grinning. “To my awesome roomies and to finally being done with fucking finals!” he calls before we down the shots together, each slamming down the empty glasses upon the counter.

We empty the bags, pulling out the impressive booze collection and snacks, along with a couple decks of cards. Sookie picks up one the decks asking, “What we playing tonight?”

“Ever play strip poker, Lover?” he asks her waggling his eyebrows at her. She laughs at his obvious excitement of getting her naked.

“Oh, well, I’ll need a few more drinks before there’ll be any stripping,” she retorts back with a smirk. This night certainly looks promising. Eric and I share a wicked grin, both anticipating a drunken Sookie.

We transfer the drinks and food into the living room as we talk about our plans for break and Christmas vacation. We continue drinking and soon, we’re all feeling pretty relaxed, the three of us in high spirits. Eric pulls out the deck of cards and we’re left explaining the rules to Sookie who seems determined to kick our asses even though she has never played poker a day in her life.

We deal the cards and Eric has a cocky expression. I’ve played with him long enough to know to fold when he has that look, but Sookie isn’t deterred. Eric flashes three Jacks with a wicked grin at Sookie. “Well, ante up, Lover,” he challenges. Sookie looks down at her cards for a moment and then lays down a full house with a cocky grin at Eric. “Damn,” he whispers.

“Take it off, cowboy,” Sookie calls giggling in her triumph. I’m laughing loudly at Eric’s irritation. But then he smirks at Sookie as he peels of his shirt slowly, giving her a seductive gaze.

“We’ve only just begun, Lover. Don’t get cocky yet,” he tells her. I give Sookie a high five and she beams at me before pouring us all another round. Sookie loses the second hand and whips her shirt off, flinging it across the room in frustration.

“Don’t worry Sookie, it’s still anyone’s game,” I tell her with a smirk, taking in her shirtless form before me. She sticks her tongue out at me and I lean forward catching her sweet tongue with my lips, sending her into a fit of giggles as I playfully attack her mouth. I release her from our kiss with a grin and deal the next hand. I lose this hand and strip off my own shirt, flinging it at Sookie with a laugh.

The game proceeds and soon Eric and I are each down to our boxers and Sookie is left in only her bra and panties. By now, we’ve managed to polish off a decent amount of booze and are all feeling pretty good. The game has become quite rowdy with all our trash talk and frequent make out sessions. We each lay out our hands and Sookie loses the round. “Dammit!” she calls.

“Come on, Lover, whip ‘em out!” calls Eric with a boisterous laugh. I join in his laughter as Sookie flips us the bird.

“Rules are rules, Sookie, let’s see ‘em!” I call as Eric and I fall together in our laughter. Sookie reaches back and unclasps her bra, flinging it at the both of us as we are still chuckling. Finally she grins and joins us in our laughter.

“You wanna hear a secret?” she says as she teeters before us in only her tiny, lace panties.

“Tell us!” we call out together, starting another round of laughter between the three of us.

“Shhh!” she calls trying to quiet our laughter. We finally soften our laughter as she leans forward and I’m suddenly having a hard time looking at her face as her amazing breasts are pressed upon the table before us. “I had a dream about you two,” she tells us with a huge grin. Eric and I look at each other with a smirk.

“What happened in your dream, Sookie?” I ask her, becoming more aroused by her nakedness and the talk of Sookie’s erotic dreams.

“Oh, it was good. I’ve never had a wet dream before; I thought only guys got those,” she says before we’re bursting into a fit of giggles. We finally calm down and Eric leans forward, putting his face directly before hers.

“Lover, you didn’t answer the question. What happened in your wet, sex dream?” he asks with a wicked smirk.

“Well, we were all sitting in this pretty meadow together and it was so pretty and nice,” she starts, staring off in the distance as if remembering the events of her dream. “And then we were kissing and it was really wonderful. And then we were all naked!” she calls out. I lean closer to her and Eric and I are both staring directly into her face at this point as the sexual tension is becoming thick between us.

“What happened next, my Sookie?” I ask her huskily.

“We had sex of course! All of us! It was a Sookie sandwich,” she says through her giggles. Eric shoves the coffee table to the side of the room then, before pulling Sookie to sit on his lap. At this point, she stops her giggling as she looks up to his lust filled stare.

“And you enjoyed this, Lover? Being in a Sookie sandwich with me and Godric?” he asks as he runs his hands up and down her arms. She nods and I make my way to them, pressing myself against Sookie’s back. I wrap my arms around her and feel her shiver against me as she wraps her legs around Eric’s waist.

“Was it like this, Sookie?” I ask as I grind against her. She nods once more.

“Yes,” she whispers. I look up to Eric and we share a devilish grin. Seems our Sookie has some unfulfilled fantasies.

Eric pulls her into a passionate kiss as I continue grinding against Sookie, beginning to place wet kisses along her throat, nibbling lightly upon her ears to leave her moaning softly into Eric’s mouth. She pulls away whispering, “Bedroom.” Eric instantly scoops her up and we clumsily make our way into his bedroom. He places Sookie on the bed on her hands and knees before crawling up behind her as I kneel before her, reaching up to run my fingers through her silky tresses.

Sookie pulls at the top of my boxers and I help her lower them to my knees. She then takes my head into her warm mouth and I’m left groaning out, gripping unto her hair in my hands. Eric enters her then and she moans lowly around my length in her hot, wet mouth, sending sweet vibrations through me.

Eric begins thrusting into her and I match my rhythm with his as, together, we work her higher in her desire. She swirls her sweet tongue around me and I clutch her hair tighter, crying out in pleasure. Our pace is picking up and Sookie is rocking harder between us as we work towards our release. Sookie grips my hips, screaming out her orgasm around me as I climax hard down her throat. Eric gives two more hard thrusts inside her before he’s quivering with his own release against her.

I collapse to my side beside Sookie, kissing her softly. “I love you,” I whisper to her, stroking her cheek tenderly. I get up from the bed and lift Sookie, placing her at the head of the bed next to Eric. He helps me settle her between us, spooning her tightly in our dual embrace. Eric kisses her head whispering “I love you,” against her head. She hums and says softly, “I love you both.” I nuzzle Sookie’s neck, immersing myself in her sweet scent as sleep takes me under.

 


	13. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 13 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 13

 

SPOV

I wake with a throbbing headache. I’m being held down. Who’s in my bed with me? I can’t remember what happened last night. I crack my eyes open, squinting in the morning sun. Eric and Godric are both holding me between them in Eric’s bed. Did we pass out here last night? I look down and realize we’re all naked. What the fuck? The sticky remnants between my thighs tell me we did more than just sleep last night. I struggle to remember what happened.

We had finals and came home for some drinks. We played cards and we drank a _lot._ Then, oh my God. We all had sex together. Well, I guess that’s obvious given our present condition. How did this even happen? Oh yeah, lots of booze and insane amount of sexual tension between us. I’ve been sleeping with them both for a while now; maybe this was inevitable given our unique relationship. But what happens now?

I start feeling panicked. What does this mean for our future? How do I introduce them to people? How do I introduce them to my _parents_? Oh my God, what will my parents say when I come home with two boyfriends? And what about their parents? Are they gonna introduce me as their shared girlfriend? Shit! This is crazy!

I start crying at the mess I’ve created. This is all my fault. They’re stuck with a flaky girlfriend who can’t just choose one boyfriend like any normal freaking girl. That’s what they deserve, a normal girl who will love just them, no strings attached. They deserve better than me. Tears are streaming down my face and I’m feeling like total shit as Godric sits up next to me, pulling me into his arms.

“Sookie, what’s wrong?” he asks softly, stroking my hair and trying to calm my sobbing.

“I just can’t,” I choke out between sobs. I try pull away from him. I am poison. They don’t deserve to be treated like this. Godric pulls me against him tighter. He pulls my face up to look at him, brushing away my tears.

“No, Sookie, you aren’t running away from us. You talk to me,” he says sternly. I finally slow my crying and take a deep breath. Eric sits up then, taking in my tears with a worried expression on his face.

“You guys deserve better than me. I can’t do this to you anymore,” I say softly. They both look at me like I’ve just slapped them both across their faces.

“Sookie, we love you. Don’t do this,” Eric pleads, looking completely devastated.

“But what’s next? I mean it’s all fun and games now, but what about after we graduate, huh? Are we all supposed to move into a house together? To marry each other? What about kids?” my voice is becoming higher pitched as I am panicking once again. They both look heartbroken, which only makes me feel even worse. I’m ruining their lives. They’ll be better off without me.

“Sookie, this relationship works, why are you worrying about a future that may not even happen? And even if it does, we can figure it out together,” Godric says, as tears form in his eyes. Shit!

“Don’t you want a girl who just wants you? A girl who isn’t in love with your best friend too? You deserve that, Godric. And so do you Eric,” I tell them as I feel my heart breaking. It will kill me to have to walk away, but I love them too much to put them through this any longer.

“Sookie, I told you I will do anything to be in your life, and I meant it,” says Eric sternly. “You can’t just walk away. Love isn’t easy, it never is if it’s worth having,” he says softly, pleading with me.

“Eric’s right, Sookie. We would both do anything to stay with you. Our relationship is different, but that doesn’t make it bad or wrong. People will always judge, but if we have each other, they don’t matter, right?” asks Godric as a tear trails down his handsome face.

“But I don’t want to keep you both from the life you deserve. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“But Sookie, we don’t want a life away from you. Who are you to tell us what we want or what we deserve? Shouldn’t we be the ones to decide what we want for our own lives?” Eric asks, as he strokes my cheek tenderly.

Are they being serious? They wouldn’t have a reason to lie about their feelings. This is what they both say they want. They both want to stay with me. Can I deal with that? Is it worth the harsh judgment and uncomfortable stares if it means we’re happy?

“You aren’t worried about what this could mean for us long term?” I ask softly, trying to picture our lives together in domestic bliss. Eric grins widely.

“Sookie, we’re already all living together and sleeping together. What could the future bring that we can’t handle?” he smirks.

“What about if we decide to have kids?” I really wonder how this could work. We would have to take a test just to determine who the father is. Isn’t that just too weird? Godric chuckles against me, as he wipes the tears from both our faces.

“Sookie you’re worried about things that are completely unpredictable. Whatever life throws at us, we can work through it together. We could all get hit by a bus tomorrow, are you going to spend your time worrying about it?” he asks with a grin. I smile at him, he’s right. I’m freaking myself out about things that may not ever happen. I’m finally starting to feel a little better. Eric takes me in his arms kissing me softly.

“Besides, you might get annoyed with us and dump us both before spring semester even starts, Lover,” he tells me with a smirk that makes me laugh. I’m so glad I stayed to talk about this. I was seriously going to bolt, and where would that have left me, or them?

Life is too short to be unhappy. They both make me happy and I love them both. We can do this, it won’t be easy I’m sure, but we can work it out. I sigh and lean back against them, letting them hold me between them. This is right.

I hear my phone ringing and groan. I don’t want to leave the warm cocoon of their embrace. I finally drag myself off the bed, grabbing the throw blanket from the top of the bed, wrapping it around myself as I make my way to my room. I pick up my phone, looking to the screen, it’s Jason. Great. I sigh as I answer.

“Sook?” he asks, sounding worried and I’m suddenly panicking once more.

“Jase, what’s going on?” He lets out a loud sigh.

“Sook, it’s Mom and Dad.” My heart falls to my stomach and I fall to the floor as I start to shake. “Sook? You still there?” I take a deep breath, desperately trying to control my emotions.

“I’m here. What’s wrong? Are they okay?” I squeak out, but I am already preparing to hear the worst.

“You need to come home. There was a fire, Sook. They didn’t make it.” I drop the phone and just sit dumbfounded. How did this happen? _Why_ is this happening? The guys rush into the room and Godric takes up my phone to talk to Jason as Eric lifts me, sitting with me on my bed as I begin weeping and shaking uncontrollably.

GPOV

I pick up Sookie’s phone to see what has made her so upset. It’s her brother. He tells me their parents were killed in a fire at their home and that their aunt is planning the funeral that will take place in two days. I give him my condolences and tell him we’ll bring Sookie for the wake. I hang up and turn to see Sookie falling apart in Eric’s lap as he strokes her hair and back, trying to soothe her. It breaks my heart to see her like this. I can’t imagine what she must be going through. I join them, trying to comfort her as best I can.

Sookie stops crying after a time as Eric and I are both holding her between us. “Sookie, what can I do?” I ask softly. I will do anything to try and soothe her pain.

“I need a bath,” she whispers. I kiss her head and head to the bathroom running the water for her. Eric brings her in and I sit against the wall as Eric lowers her into the water and begins to wash her. Sookie is staring ahead silently now, just trying to absorb what has just happened.

“Sookie, are you hungry?” I ask her. She nods and I make my way to the kitchen to fix her something as my thoughts go to our earlier conversation. She was going to leave us. Somehow she got it in her head that we deserved better than she could give us. Does she really think so little of herself? It broke my heart to hear her telling us to move on and I couldn’t hold back my own tears at the thought of losing her.

Eric and I would do anything for her. I guess the only way to show her this is for us to prove it to her. We will help her get through this. I can hear their soft voices floating from the bathroom as Eric talks about losing his own parents and am hoping he can help to console her. He knows better than I what it means to lose loved ones.

I finish Sookie’s grilled cheese and tomato soup and bring it into the living room as Eric carries her out in her robe and slippers. I pick up the cards and booze from the night before as I pray that Sookie can remain strong through this. I will be here to support her in any way I can.

EPOV

I sit next to Sookie as she eats her lunch with slow, mechanical movements. I do not envy her. When I lost my own parents I was too young to truly understand what was happening. It wasn’t until later that realization hit me and I spent a lot of time angry with the unfairness of the world.

Thank God for Godric and his parents, Briana and Duncan, they were supportive and caring and got me the counseling I needed in order to help me come to terms with the loss. It made a huge difference for me to be able to accept what had happened and to understand it wasn’t anyone’s fault.  That my life didn’t end with theirs and that I could enjoy life without feeling guilty. I will be suggesting counseling to Sookie later, but will be here for her in the meantime to support her and give her anything she needs.

Sookie finishes her lunch and Godric takes the dishes from her as she lays her head on my lap. I stroke her hair as she seems to lose herself to her grief. My mind wanders to earlier. I can’t believe she was ready to walk away from this. I have never felt happier in my whole life than I do living here with her and Godric. We share something so unique and incredible; I hope she can understand this.

I had never given our possible future any thought. Honestly, I was so worried about how long we could keep our relationship as comfortable as it was now, that it just never crossed my mind. I suppose it would be a bit strange from an outsider’s perspective, but I honestly believe everything happens for a reason. I refuse to pick apart the best relationship I’ve ever had just because it doesn’t fit the box of normalcy.

Godric has joined us on the couch and is stroking his hand gently over Sookie’s sleeping form. “Jason told me the funeral is in two days,” he tells me softly.

“We’ll take her together, I’m sure Mom and Dad won’t mind us bringing her home with us to stay for a while; we were going home for break anyways,” I tell him. A small smile forms on his face as he nods. Mom and Dad have met Sookie a few times and they really like her. I’m sure they will be delighted to have her, even if the circumstances are not ideal.

Godric calls them and explains what has happened, making plans for the three of us to go back home tomorrow. I pick Sookie up and lay her in her bed to let her sleep. I kiss her softly, stroking her cheek as I pray she can be strong for this tough time she has ahead of her.

 


	14. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 14 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 14

 

GPOV

I wake in Sookie’s bed; Eric and I joined her once she had slept well into the night. We’re going to our parents today and I’m hoping Sookie will find their presence soothing. They were able to help Eric work through the loss of his own parents and I’m sure they’ll want to help her as well.

I wonder how they’ll react to our relationship. They’ve always been very open and accepting people. I just hope this doesn’t come as too much of a shock to them. We’ll work through this hurdle together. I stroke Sookie’s hair as I am lost in my thoughts and her eyelids soon flutter open.

“Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?” I ask her cautiously. She gives me a weak smile.

“Empty. I just feel numb. I can’t believe this is real,” she tells me softly. I kiss her head and give her a sympathetic smile.

“Eric and I are taking you home today. You can stay at our parents place with us over the break, if that sounds okay?” She nods.

“I really like your parents,” she says with a smile.

“They like you too, Sookie,” I tell her, kissing her nose. Eric rolls over, pulling Sookie tightly against him.

“You tell her we’re going home for break?” he asks groggily and I nod.

“Mom really likes you, Sookie. Don’t be surprised when she wants to spend some girl time with you. Having raised two boys makes her act a little loopy around female company,” Eric tells her with a grin. She turns and gives him a smile.

“We should get up and around. Mom will be expecting us for lunch,” I say as I crawl out of bed. Eric helps Sookie out of bed and she heads to the bathroom.

“She doing okay?” he asks me with concern.

“She hasn’t accepted what has happened yet. She says her feelings are numbed,” I explain. He nods in understanding.

SPOV

I stand under the streaming water lost in my thoughts. My parents are gone. It just doesn’t seem real yet. I’ve lost loved ones before. My Gran passed a couple years ago and the two of us were really close, but it didn’t come as quite a shock. She had been sick for a while and we were able to prepare ourselves before her time came. But this, this is just so sudden and unexpected.

I never even got to say goodbye. I haven’t seen them at all since I left for college. We’d talked on the phone a few times about classes and my job; if only I had known that would be the last time I would talk with them. I feel like there’s so much I never got to say. I never thanked them for all the things they did for me, or for putting up with my crazy teenage hormones. I can’t seem to be able to muster any more tears at this point. I just feel empty, like there’s a piece of me that’s missing and I suppose there is.

Eric talked to me last night about how he coped with losing his own parents. It’s a small comfort knowing I’m not the only one to have to go through something like this. He told me he went to counseling for a while and it helped him to accept everything. I trust his advice and will look into doing the same once we get back from break.

The guys have been so sweet and supportive as the rest of my world has fallen apart around me. I know I’ve been a complete wreck and having them here with me is helping me cope with the loss. Their presence is comforting and I’m thankful I don’t have to go through this all alone. I know the funeral will be hard and I hope they’ll come with me for moral support.

I can’t believe I was thinking of leaving them just yesterday. They have only proved to me that I need them in my life. If they can be this supportive and understanding, then they are exactly the influence I need in my life right now. I know for certain they are in this for the long haul and I can trust they will stick around even if things become difficult for us.

I turn off the water and dry off quickly. I wrap in a towel and head to my room to pack. I really do like their parents. They’ve always been so nice to me whenever I came by the house and I’m actually looking forward to being surrounded by such caring people.

I pull on a sweater and jeans and begin packing my duffel bag. They said we’ll be staying through break, so I make sure to pack several different outfits. As I’m pulling some dresses from my closet, I spy an old photo album. I pull it down and sit on the bed, opening up to the first page. I smile at an image of my parents and Jason with me at a birthday party.

I start flipping through the worn pages, remembering good times we shared as a family as I hear the guys enter the room. “I found my old photo album,” I tell them, as they make their way to the bed to look at the pages with me. I start pointing out the different pictures, telling them stories behind the images and am soon laughing, recalling a picnic where Jason ate an entire bag of marshmallows against my parent’s advice, only to end up with the worst tummy ache of his short life and wasn’t able to even look at them for months afterwards.

The guys are smiling and asking about the different people and places in the pictures and before long, I’m reminiscing and starting to feel better than I have since I received that phone call. I close the book and give them a grateful smile. “Thank you for everything.” They smile back and each give me a soft kiss.

“You got your bags all packed? We don’t want to keep Mom waiting,” says Eric with a wide grin. I nod and they pick up my bags to load them into the car. I bring the album with me. Holding it close makes me feel closer to my family. I exit the house before we’re piling into the car together, proceeding to speed off to their parents.

EPOV

I’m glad to see Sookie smiling again. I know she still has a hard road ahead of her, but I also know being able to smile and reflect on the good memories she has of her family will help her make it through the funeral tomorrow, as well as the days to follow. I’m hoping to help keep her in high spirits for as long as possible.

As we get closer to home, I start wondering about how our parents will react to our relationship with Sookie. I wasn’t kidding about my mom liking Sookie. Ever since we started bringing her around the house, mom was always asking about her, commenting on how polite and sweet she is. I sigh. I just hope mom doesn’t get too carried away with her.

We pull up to the house and Godric and I grab the luggage as we make our way to the house. Mom flings open the door, instantly pulling Sookie into a tight hug. “Oh, sweetie, the boys told me what happened. I’m so sorry, but you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want, sweetie. It’s such a terrible shame. They were such wonderful neighbors and you’re such a sweet girl. Oh, I’m babbling, you kids come on in now, I have lunch all ready,” she says as she begins leading Sookie inside, who’s looking back at us with a raised brow and a smirk. We are both trying to hide our chuckles. That’s our mom.

Godric and I make our way to our bedrooms, dropping off our bags as we hear Mom fussing over Sookie from the kitchen. “Think we need to save her?” Godric asks with a grin.

“Nah, it’s good for her to be around so much southern hospitality right now,” I answer with a chuckle. We make our way to the kitchen to see Mom fixing a heaping plate for Sookie from a huge spread she has spanning the entire counter. “Geez, Mom, you planning on feeding an army?” I ask her, kissing her cheek.

“Oh, honey, I didn’t know what Sookie would like, and comfort food is good for the soul,” she says as she bustles around the kitchen adding more food to the massive pile. Sookie is grinning widely at her antics and it warms my heart to see her looking at ease.

We all fix a plate from a spread that could outdo any Thanksgiving dinner and settle at the table together. Sookie takes a bite of the homemade fried chicken and moans her appreciation. “Briana, this is absolutely delicious, just as good as my Gran’s,” she says with a soft smile. Mom beams. Sookie has a fan for life now I think with a smirk as Godric flashes me a knowing smile.

“So, Sookie, sweetie, how have my boys been behaving? I tried to talk them into living here at home and commuting, but they just wouldn’t listen to dear old Mom,” she says flashing us her mom look. Sookie blushes for a moment and then quickly recovers.

“They’re great roommates, Briana. They each help me with the chores and the cooking and Godric helped me study for my classes all semester. It’s been really nice living with them both,” she answers sweetly.

“Well, I’m proud of you boys, helping this sweet girl out the way you are. You’ve done your mama proud,” she says, giving Sookie a wink. “Now, why don’t you two run along so Sookie and I can have us a little girl talk,” she tells us, shooting the mom look to us once more. We each get up and peck her cheek and I give Sookie a wink before we make our way from the kitchen. I just hope Mom can behave herself.

SPOV

Briana is a force of nature and her cheery demeanor is contagious. I was shocked when she hugged me so tightly when we first entered the house, but instantly felt comforted by her sweet words. She’s been doting on me since we walked in and it’s a little uncomfortable, but I know it’s just her way. Now, I’m feeling a bit nervous as she sends the boys away. My heart starts racing anticipating what she may want to discuss with me.

Briana gives me a soft smile and takes my hand in hers. “The boys told me the funeral is tomorrow; are you doing okay, sweetie?” she asks me softly. I nod. Surprisingly, I find myself feeling a bit better, being around them all has been soothing to my desolate emotions.

“You can talk to me about anything, Sookie. Duncan and I were here for Eric when he went through something similar, so you don’t hesitate to come to either of us if you need to talk, or just need a shoulder to cry on, okay, sweetie?” I give her a genuine smile. I’m beyond grateful to have this kind of support system available to me.

“I think I’m doing alright, all things considered; my brother will be at the funeral with me tomorrow and I’m hoping the boys will come for moral support,” I tell her with a soft smile.

“I’m sure they will, they both seem very taken with you, Sookie,” she says with a wink. I blush profusely. Does she know? She’s seen me spending time with each of them throughout the school year and she knows we all live together on campus. “Do you love them both?” she asks with a kind smile. My brows shoot to my hairline and she smirks. “Sweetie, a mother can sense these things,” she says with another wink.

I’m completely speechless as I stare at her kind, smiling face. What can I say? Should I just tell her? She certainly seems to know more about this than I thought she would. Did the guys say something to her? I sit there fidgeting with flaming cheeks when she finally breaks the awkward silence.

“I’m sure the boys told you how Eric came to live with us,” she starts and I nod, curious as to where she’s going with this. “Well, there’s a bit more to the story that the boys don’t know. You see Duncan and I were _very_ close with Eric’s parents,” she tells me with an intense look and a raised brow, waiting for me to catch on. Is she saying what I think she’s saying? I let out a small gasp, covering my mouth as she nods solemnly.

“We shared a very unique relationship with the Northman’s, so I can certainly understand the relationship you three share. I’ve been there, sweetie. Love is a funny thing and I learned a long time ago that our hearts can hold more than one love at a time. It doesn’t make the relationship any less meaningful, it’s just a different kind than most,” she says with a knowing smile. I sit open mouthed, letting this information sink in.

Briana stands from the table, putting away the dirty dishes and leftovers as I sit staring at this woman that I’m beginning to realize I know nothing about. She’s a complete mystery. “Sookie, sweetie you run along now, let me take care of all this. You kids have some fun today; tomorrow’s going to be hard on you.” I stand and walk to the back of the house absorbing this shocking revelation. The boys don’t know about this and I don’t think I should be the one to tell them.

I find them playing pool in the downstairs family room and sit for a time watching them, wondering how they’ll accept this bit of news. At least we don’t have to worry about their parents being unaccepting of our relationship with one another and this bit of news is thankfully helping me keep my mind off the upcoming funeral.

“So, did Mom behave herself?” asks Godric as he takes his shot. He stands and gives me a warm smile that melts me down to my toes. I love that he can still affect me this way. I nod.

“She’s a very interesting woman,” I say honestly. Eric chuckles.

“That she is, just let us know if she gets too carried away, okay?” he says as he approaches, me giving me a tender kiss. I nod and smile up at them. These last couple days have been a whirlwind of realizations and circumstances and I just want to spend the rest of today in peace. I take a deep, calming breath and stand to join the guy’s game, putting my spiraling thoughts to the back of my mind for a time.

 


	15. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 15 – krispybee12

 

  
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 15

 

GPOV

I wake cuddled next to Sookie in the spare bedroom at our parent’s house. Eric and I snuck in here to hold her late last night. I sleep better with her in my arms anyhow and today’s going to be rough on all of us. Sookie seems to be taking this all better than I had anticipated. She told us of her Gran and how hard the funeral was for the family, so I can only assume today will be just as bad, if not worse. Eric and I told her we will go with her today and she seemed to be comforted by this.

Mom has been doting on Sookie constantly, but I don’t think Sookie minds so much. She seems to get along with Mom really well, which is a huge relief. She needs to be around people who make her feel comfortable. Dad didn’t have a lot to say, as he is a man of few words, but even he gave Sookie a tight hug and told her he would be there for her if she ever needed to talk and Sookie seemed immensely grateful for his kindness.

Sookie looks over at me and I kiss her soft lips. She gives me a smirk. “You guys snuck in here last night, huh?”

“I told you, I can’t sleep when I’m too far away from you, my love,” I tell her with a wide grin. Then I somber my mood. “Are you ready for today? We’ll be right there with you the whole time,” I tell her earnestly.

“As ready as I can be. Thanks again for agreeing to go with me,” she tells me with a soft smile. Eric then leans over, kissing her head softly.

“Of course, Lover, we’re both here for you, you know that.” I hear someone bustling around in the kitchen as the smell of bacon begins wafting through the house. Eric and I share a smirk. Mom is going all out in her caring for Sookie and seems to be loving every minute of it.

“Sookie, I think we should get up; it sounds like Mom is already working on breakfast. We wouldn’t want her wonderful cooking getting cold on us.” She giggles as we crawl out of bed. Eric and I make our way to our own rooms to dress for the day and then make our way down to the kitchen where Sookie is talking with Mom about southern cooking.

Eric and I give Mom a kiss and make our way to the table. I watch Sookie with Mom and am glad once more to see them bonding. I knew Mom’s dynamic and compassionate personality were exactly what Sookie needed to get her through this time. Mom brings over plates of pancakes and bacon and is eyeing Eric and I with a small, knowing smile.

She must notice the affection we have for Sookie. I wonder if she has any idea of the strange circumstances of our relationship. No, this is Mom, she wouldn’t think of something that outside the norm. She was born in the south and has her Catholic upbringing behind her. I do hope she can eventually accept this for what it is though.

We finish our breakfast and the three of us change into our funeral garb, leaving the house hand in hand as Mom kisses each of our cheeks. I get in the backseat with Sookie and she grips my hand tightly as we make our way to the small graveyard outside of town. The dirt road rocks the tiny car and Sookie presses against me as we trek up the bumpy drive.

There are a few cars scattered around and we park in the line along the rough dirt road. We exit the car, each taking one of Sookie’s hands in our own as we make our way to the burial site. There aren’t many people here, although, I suppose many of their friends and family are back in their home state. We approach the site as Jason makes his way over to us.

Sookie lets go of our hands to wrap her arms around her brother. Tears stream down both their cheeks as they hold one another and Eric and I step back to give them a bit of privacy. We make our way to find open seats, leaving an empty one between us as we take in the group. I recognize a couple faces of local townsfolk, but many of the people are strangers to me.

Sookie soon approaches us, taking the chair between us and takes each of our hands into her own as she stares ahead at her parent’s final resting places.

SPOV

I stare blankly ahead, taking calming breaths through my nose. I knew today would be hard and as I hugged my brother, I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer. But I want to stay strong. I know my parents aren’t really gone, they are in a better place now and they’ve got one another. I know without a doubt, they’re with God and Gran in up in heaven and keep finding myself picturing them reuniting with their lost love ones as they look down on us with affection. It’s this thought that helps to soothe my churning stomach as the priest steps forward.

The eulogy is beautiful and I let the calming words of the scripture mend the fractures of my broken heart. The flower arrangements are all beautiful and a small smile graces my lips as I know Mom would especially love the large arrangement of daisies; they were always her favorite. Looking at the many flowers causes my mind to wander to the days Mom and I spent planting in the garden together as Dad mowed the lawn and Jason weaseled his way out of helping with the yard work.

This won’t be easy, living without them. But I want to make them proud. They raised me to be strong and I know I can do this. I squeeze the hands of Eric and Godric. I’m so lucky to have them both. They have been so sympathetic and compassionate and I’m grateful for their steady, reassuring presence.

Sitting here, thinking about life and mortality makes me realize we really never know when our time will be up and I am suddenly more determined than ever to make the best of the time I have on this earth. I will treasure every day I have and enjoy each day better than the last. I smile up at both Eric and Godric and they each smile back and squeeze my hands lovingly.

The sermon ends and we each step forward to drop white chrysanthemums onto the coffin. I take a silent moment whilst throwing my flower to say goodbye and send them both my love as a single tear streams down my cheek. I turn and see my Aunt Linda who wraps me in a tight hug, telling me how sorry she is for our loss and we share a few fond memories of Mom and Dad until she is called away, giving me a kiss before he leaves. I turn back to the guys and we then make our way to the car together.

Eric wraps his arm around me on the ride to the church where the luncheon will be held. “I’m proud of you, Sookie. You’re remarkably resilient,” he whispers to me. I give him a small smile.

We pull into the church parking lot as several cars are pulling in around us. I take a deep breath. It’s time to face the masses. We exit the car and Eric and Godric take my hands between them once more and their show of support makes me stand up a bit straighter as we make our way into the small church gymnasium.

Most the people are friends or coworkers of my parents and I really don’t know them very well. Actually, my aunt and Jason are the only family I have left now, I suppose. We make our way to take our seats at one of the long tables. Eric trails away to get me a glass of tea as I sit down beside Godric. “You are taking this all remarkably well, Sookie,” he says softly.

“Honestly, I think it’s my faith that’s helping me. I just keep picturing them up in Heaven with my Gran, together and happy,” I admit. He squeezes my hand.

“Whatever helps, Sookie. Just remember we’re here for you,” he tells me, placing a tender kiss on my lips. Eric brings me my tea, giving me a small kiss and a smile. I thank him as I sip the cool liquid and take in the faces around me. I see Jason across the way glaring at me. What the hell is his problem?

EPOV

I’m beyond relieved to see Sookie taking this all so well. She’s much stronger than I’d anticipated and now  know with certainty she’ll make it through this in one piece. I’m so lucky to have such a strong, incredible woman in my life; I will work each day to show her just how appreciative I am to have her beside me.

Jason approaches us and he looks seriously pissed. What the hell is his deal? He takes Sookie’s arm roughly into a bruising grip and Godric and I both stand to protect her, but she holds up her hand to us. “No, it’s okay, let me go talk to my brother,” she says, pleading with her eyes for us to allow this. I don’t like it, but this is her brother and I don’t want to step in the middle of family disputes. We watch helplessly as he half drags her through the backdoor.

“What’s his problem?” Godric asks.

“I have no clue, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” He nods as we slowly make our way to the backdoor together. We hear raised voices as Sookie and Jason are arguing out in the parking lot. Godric gives me a worried look. I really don’t want to step in, but at the same tiem, I want to make sure Sookie’s alright. We step outside, careful to keep our distance, while we take in the scene before us.

Jason abruptly slaps Sookie and Godric and I both rush to her side. Godric clocks Jason in the face, causing him to hit the ground hard before he’s glaring up at us all with a fat, bloody lip. What the fuck is his problem? Godric and I stand before Sookie, protecting her from her brother’s wrath as he scrambles to his feet yelling, “Stupid whore! I hope you’re proud of yourself!” as he storms off to his pick up and peels out.

Sookie starts crying and we both take her between us looking at each other with matching confused expressions. We lead Sookie to the car to take her back home and Godric gets in the backseat with her as I take the wheel. Sookie’s crying softens after a time and she brushes away her tears in apparent anger as we wait for her to tell us what happened back there.

“He saw us all together and asked about us,” she says with a heavy sigh. “I didn’t feel like I needed to hide anything, so I told him the truth and he totally flipped out on me, telling me I was putting our parent’s names to shame by being with the two of you. Him! He’s slept with at least half our graduating class and _I’m_ the whore,” she spats out angrily. “I can’t believe he slapped me,” she says softly, stroking her pink cheek. She sighs, “I don’t want him in my life if that’s the way he’s gonna be. He can just come to me when he comes to his damn senses.”

Godric and I share a sympathetic look. “Sookie, I’m really sorry.” I tell her sincerely. I certainly don’t want to be the one to come between her and her brother.

“You guys have nothing to be sorry about; you’ve been wonderful about everything. It’s his own stupidity and anger that caused this. Don’t you dare blame yourself for his poor judgment,” she states harshly. I can’t help the small smile on my face at the thought that she will stand up for this relationship. She’s fucking incredible.

We make our way to the house and exit the car. As we are walking to the front door, Sookie grabs both our arms, halting our steps before we’re both turning back to her. “Does my face look too bad? I don’t want to worry your mom,” she asks wearily. Her cheek is a bit puffy and pink, there’s a good chance it will bruise. What kind of fucking prick hits a woman? His own damn sister on the day of their parent’s funeral? I take a deep breath to calm my anger.

“It’s not so bad, Sookie, but I’m sure Mom will nurse you properly,” says Godric with a smirk. I know he’s right; Mom will overreact like always. Sookie gives Godric a wicked grin.

“Nice, left hook, by the way,” she tells him with a playful punch to his arm and we all share a chuckle as we make our way into the house.

 


	16. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 16 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 16

 

SPOV

It’s Christmas morning and I’m snuggled up in the guest bed, wrapped in Eric and Godric’s strong arms. I love falling asleep like this; it’s been like therapy for me as I’ve been coping with the loss of my parents and my estranged brother. Briana and Duncan have practically adopted me at this point and have insisted I stay to celebrate the holidays with them.

This will be the first Christmas I’ll be spending without my own family and I became teary eyed last night as we decorated the Christmas tree together. I was feeling a mix of different emotions, melancholy over being without my own family along with an overwhelming sense of gratitude for this new family who has taken me in as one their own.

Eric’s eyes flutter open. “Merry Christmas, handsome,” I tell him with a kiss that he quickly turns passionate between us, making me pull away giggling. “Eric! We’re in your parent’s house,” I hiss out. He gives me a wicked smirk.

“But I have to give you your Christmas present, Lover,” he tells me as he ducks below the covers, lifting my gown before kissing my stomach and hips playfully to leave me biting my bottom lip, trying to keep my giggling quiet. Godric wakes next to me, quickly taking in the situation with a wicked grin. He covers my mouth with his as Eric snatches away my panties, handing them up to Godric with a wicked smirk.

Godric pulls away from our kiss with a devilish grin, taking my panties and placing them in my mouth. “Shh…,” he whispers as he pulls my nightgown up over my head. My heart is racing with the fear of being caught, but the thought only seems to be turning me on more. Eric licks slowly through my folds making me let out a muffled cry. Godric begins placing wet kisses down my throat as Eric begins licking and sucking more fervently upon my center, making me buck my hips up to meet his warm mouth.

Eric reaches up, holding my hips down with one of his large hands as Godric’s warm mouth finds one of my hardened nipples proceeding to swirl his wet tongue around the sensitive flesh to make me moan. My muffled cries become louder as Eric begins pumping his fingers inside me whilst sucking upon my throbbing nub.

My eyes roll back in pleasure as Eric’s fingers begin pumping faster and Godric’s sucking becomes more forceful upon my breast. I feel my climax building and grip them each by their hair as my spine bows in ecstasy. Godric’s mouth covers mine as Eric nibbles lightly on my nub, making my orgasm rock through me. I scream my ecstasy into Godric’s warm mouth as my body trembles with the aftershocks of my intense orgasm.

They both crawl back up to me with satisfied grins on their handsome faces as I’m gasping for air. “Merry Christmas,” Godric breathes into my ear as I’m still trying to catch my breath. Merry Christmas indeed! I let out a soft chuckle, slapping them both for their naughty gift to make them both smirk at me. They each give me a kiss and we make our way from the bed to ready ourselves for the day.

I shower and dress quickly; making my way downstairs, following the heavenly scent of Briana’s wonderful cooking. She’s standing in the kitchen in her Christmas apron making homemade waffles. “Merry Christmas, sweetie,” she tells me with a genuine smile.

“Merry Christmas, breakfast smells heavenly,” I tell her as Duncan makes his way into the kitchen with a red and green Christmas sweater. He gives me a hug and makes his way over to his wife, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

“It does smell wonderful, honey,” he tells her sweetly. They are so cute together. As I watch them; I’m still finding it hard to believe they used to be involved in a romantic relationship with another couple. But I suppose you can’t judge a book by its cover, I mean look at me with their sons for goodness sakes. I do wonder if they will tell the guys about their past. I feel a little uncomfortable keeping it from them, but I feel like it’s not my place to enlighten them to their parents’ past activities.

The guys make their way into the kitchen, exchanging hugs and kissing their mom. They are such an affectionate family and it puts a smile on my face to see what a close bond they have with one another. “You all just sit at the table and I’ll fix up your plates,” calls Briana as Eric steals bacon from the frying pan, earning a playful smack to his hand from her spatula.

We settle ourselves at the table to begin eating the delicious meal. Conversation is comfortable as it normally is with them and once more, I’m grateful to be accepted by such a loving family. After breakfast, I help Briana clean up the table while the guys make their way to watch the ball game.

Briana and I wash the breakfast dishes together as we talk about the classes I’ll be taking for spring semester. We finish drying the last dish and make our way into the living room where the guys are yelling at the TV. We share a smirk. Men.

She takes my hand and proceeds to lead me into her bedroom. We turn on a Christmas movie and she pulls out a giant trunk from below her bed. I give her a questioning look and she smirks as she opens it, displaying the biggest nail polish collection I’ve ever seen. “A girl can never have too much nail polish,” she tells me with a wink and I giggle as I dig through the colorful assortment.

I pick out a pretty blue and she starts painting my nails for me. “Briana, I just want to thank you for everything you guys have done for me,” I tell her softly as a tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly as she gives me a soft smile.

“Sookie, we’re happy to have you, you’re a part of this family now for as long as you’ll have us,” she tells me as she pulls me into a tight hug. I clear my throat and fix my mascara, trying to compose myself once more as I start giggling. She pulls away looking at me questioningly, which just makes me laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, I just thought this whole thing was going to be so awkward between us, I mean I’m dating both your sons for goodness sakes!” She joins in my laughter and then winks at me.

“You’re good for them, Sookie. This is the best I’ve seen them get along in quite some time, it’s like you’re the glue that holds them together,” she explains as she continues my manicure. I hadn’t realized this.

“I thought they were always close,” I tell her feeling a bit confused. Maybe I really don’t understand their relationship as well as I’d thought.

“Oh, they are. They’re closer than a lot of siblings I know, but starting a couple years ago, they started developing different interests and slowly began drifting apart. It’s nice seeing them so close once more,” she explains. I can understand that, they do have completely different personalities; it had actually surprised me at first seeing how different they were from one another.

She finishes my nails and I help her pick out a color for herself before I begin painting her nails for her. “You know, this is really nice; I always wanted a sister to do things like this with,” I tell her with a smile.

“Oh, sweetie, tell me about it, I’ve been stuck in this house with those three goofs; they never let me paint their nails,” she says as we share a chuckle. We finish our manicures and pack up her giant trunk, making our way back into the living room. I sit between the guys on the couch and they each give me a smile.

Eric leans to me whispering, “Is Mom driving you crazy yet?” I giggle.

“Not at all, I like hanging out with her, you should really give her more credit,” I tell him softly with a smirk. He chuckles as he puts his arm around me, pulling me close. I lay my head against him with a sigh as I watch TV with the people I’m starting to consider my family.

The rest of the day we spend leisurely enjoying good food and laughs together and after dinner, we make our way back to the living room to open gifts. Briana had taken me out a couple days ago for some last minute shopping. The gifts I picked aren’t all that expensive, but I wanted to get Briana and Duncan something to show them my gratitude for taking me in. I watch them opening their gifts with a smile on my face.

I got Briana a green sweater that I thought matched her eyes perfectly and she gives me a big hug after opening it. “Oh, it’s beautiful, you even guessed my size,” she says with a smile.

“Actually, Duncan helped me out with that,” I tell her as Duncan gives me a wink. Duncan opens the tool set Briana helped me pick out for him and shoots me a grin.

“I take it my wife helped you out with this one,” he tells me as I nod in agreement. He kisses his wife and pulls me into a half hug. “Thank you, sweetie, it’s just what I needed.” I grin at him. Eric and Godric open their gifts from me next and I’m not sure how well they will like them. They each pull out the pictures I had framed for them, grinning.

I had a picture printed of Eric and I from the day he took me skydiving. We had just landed and are all suited up, grinning widely for the photo. It’s one of my favorite memories with him. I recall being so scared at first, but it ended up being one of the most exhilarating things I’ve ever done. He leans over kissing my cheek, “I love it; that was certainly a fun day,” he tells me with a grin and my heart flutters. I’m so glad he likes it.

I look over to Godric who has a soft smile on his face as he looks at the picture of the two of us my mom had taken before we left for prom. He looks so handsome in his tux and that was such a special night for the two of us. He pulls me into a hug, kissing my forehead. “That was a very special night; I’ll think on it each time I look at this,” he tells me softly with a warm smile that makes me melt.

Briana brings over a package, laying it in my lap. “Briana, you didn’t need to get me anything, you guys have already done so much,” I tell her feeling guilty at their overwhelming kindness.

“Don’t be silly, it’s Christmas, sweetie,” she says with a smile. I open up the package to find a book and gasp as I realize what I’m holding. It’s a first edition copy of Gone with the Wind, my all-time favorite book.

“This is too much,” I tell them, trying to give the book back. Duncan chuckles.

“Actually a good friend of mine owns a book store and he gave me a good deal on it, Sookie. The boys tell me it’s your favorite,” he explains.

“It is. I love this book,” I tell him as I get up, hugging Briana and Duncan. “Thank you so much, it’s perfect,” I tell them as tears form in my eyes. I brush away my tears, giving them a grateful smile. I sit once more, and Eric and Godric hand me a gift from both of them.

I open the small box to find a necklace. The pendant is a Celtic love knot with three interlocking rings and a red heart weaved through them. It’s stunning and the symbolism is perfect. I grin up at them. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

I pull the necklace from the package and Eric helps me latch it, placing a soft kiss to the nape of my neck. “Merry Christmas, Sookie,” he whispers in my ear. I turn to show Godric and he grins as he picks up the pendant, running it through his fingers.

“It looks beautiful on you. Merry Christmas, Sookie,” he tells me lifting my hand and kissing my palm.

Once all the gifts are opened, and the wrapping paper is picked up, the three of us make our way upstairs. I get ready for bed and change into my nightgown, leaving on my necklace. I don’t think I’ll ever take it off.

I put my book on the nightstand with a smile as I snuggle under the covers and after about twenty minutes, the door cracks open as the guys sneak in, joining me as they have the last few nights. They spoon me between them and I fall asleep in the comfort of their warm embrace.

 


	17. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 17 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 17

 

EPOV

Today is New Year’s Eve and we are still at our parents, spending the holidays at home. Sookie has gone to the store with Mom to pick up supplies for tonight’s party. I’m glad to see them bonding together. Sookie could use a mentor like Briana. I know they’ve talked together a lot about Sookie’s parents and this has been helping her to cope with everything.

Dad is taking Godric and I out fishing this morning. It’s been a while since we had a guy’s day like this and I’m looking forward to spending some time with Dad. He and Mom haven’t mentioned anything about our relationship with Sookie, but I assume they must suspect something as they’ve witnessed our interactions with her over break.

“Alright, you set to go?” Dad calls as he picks up his massive tackle box. Godric and I make our way to the door with our poles and the three of us exit the house together, making our way to dad’s old pickup. We share small talk on the way to the lake, talking about sports and our upcoming semester at school. We pull up to the lake and it looks like we have the place to ourselves as we climb out of the truck.

We spot for Dad as he backs the boat into the water, unhooking it from the trailer and steadying it as Dad parks the truck in the empty lot. We climb into the boat and make our way across the calm waters. We soon find a decent spot and cast out our lines before sitting in comfortable silence for a time, just waiting for a bite.

“So, Sookie’s a real sweet girl,” Dad says nonchalantly as he looks out over the lake. “Mom and I have really enjoyed having her at the house with us.” Godric and I share a look at this.

“She’s certainly special,” I say, wondering where he is going with this.

“That she is, you boys seem to be quite smitten with her,” he says with a small smile. Godric and I share an uncomfortable glance. I knew this talk would be coming and my pulse picks up as I’m anticipating his reaction to our relationship. “She seems quite taken with the both of you as well,” he says with a slight lift of his lips.

Godric and I are both speechless. What do we tell him? Should we just come out with it? What’s the worst that could happen? He already told us how much he likes her; maybe he’ll be cool about this.

“You know, your mother and I shared some wild times together when we were younger,” he starts and Godric and I both share a look of shock at his admission. Where the fuck is he going with this? “Actually, Eric, your parents used to be pretty wild back in the day as well, in fact the four of us shared a very special relationship with one another,” he says, giving us a knowing look as he raises a brow at us.

Holy shit! Is he saying what I think he’s saying? “You mean you and Mom, um, you know, with Eric’s parents?” Godric asks in surprise.

“We did,” he states matter of factly. No shit! I grin at the thought. Here I thought he was gonna give us shit about our dating Sookie together, when he and Briana were swingers back in the day with my own damn parents! What are the odds? I mean, really. I let out a relieved laugh.

“Shit, Dad! You had me sweating bullets there for a minute. I never thought you had it in ya!” I tell him, punching him in the arm as he gives me a smirk.

“Hey now, it wasn’t just a fling you know, we really loved each other. What we shared with your parents was something really unique. I certainly hope your boy’s relationship with Sookie is like that,” he says with a serious tone.

“Dad, I love her,” states Godric solemnly.

“She’s the best thing to ever happen to me, I’d do anything for her,” I say earnestly. He nods to us.

“Well I’m glad to hear it. That girl deserves to be treated right and I hope you boys can do that for her.” We nod solemnly and he gives us a nod of approval. We continue fishing, only catching a few small bass and some blue gill between us before we make our way back to shore.

On the drive back home, I think over what we have just learned. I feel like I should maybe be upset that they have kept this from us all this time, but really, it’s not like we talk about these kinds of things with our parents. And now I know they are cool with our relationship with Sookie, which is a tremendous relief, especially now that Sookie has become so close with them. I wonder what Sookie will make of this startling revelation.

GPOV

I can’t believe my straight laced parents were considered swingers back in the day, although I guess that isn’t exactly accurate. Their relationship with Eric’s parents was a lot more like our relationship with Sookie, not about the sex, but the love and commitment we share with one another. And to think I was worried about their reactions once they figured out the nature of our relationship.

I’m glad Eric seems to be taking this news well, I half expected him to blow up at the realization that his parents had a bit of a torrid affair with my own, although given the unique bond we share with Sookie, it makes sense he would be more agreeable to this unexpected discovery.

We pull up to the house as the girls are carrying in groceries together. Once more, I find myself grateful to see Sookie becoming close with Mom. It’s been good for Sookie to have a female to talk to about everything she’s been going through and Mom makes for an excellent listener. We make our way from the truck and proceed to help the girls carry in the bags.

“Briana says their New Year’s Eve party is _the_ event of the holiday season,” says Sookie merrily.

“Of course it is, Mom’s an excellent party planner; you’ll have to ask her about the birthday parties she used to throw for Eric and I when we were growing up, they were epic,” I tell her with a grin as Mom chuckles.

“Yeah, remember that Star Wars themed party you had? The whole class was here and we had that inflatable death star in the back yard,” calls Eric laughing, as Sookie giggles.

“And Mom dressed like Princess Leia, while Dad was a Stormtrooper,” I recall as Sookie is bent over with her laughter picturing my parents in their ludicrous costumes.

“Hey now,” calls Dad with a grin, “I recall you boys dressed as Luke Skywalker and Hans Solo, so don’t go picking on your mother and I, besides, the kids all loved it.” Sookie has tears streaming down her face in her laughter now and we all join her in her laughter.

“Briana, you _have_ to pull out pictures of these classic birthday parties,” Sookie says as she wipes away the tears from her face.

“Oh, she’s got albums all over, Sookie, just you wait,” Eric tells her, kissing her forehead and grinning at her.

The three of us spend the next couple hours flipping through old photos together as Sookie giggles at the goofy parties and costumes we donned as a family. Mom is bustling around the house and Sookie leaves to help her prepare food for the party as Eric and I help Dad hang up party banners and streamers as is a yearly tradition for the big holiday party.

We all make our way upstairs to dress for the party before the guests start to arrive. Once I’m dressed, I knock on Sookie’s door and she calls me in. She has a black glittering party dress that fits her gracious curves perfectly and is struggling to zip herself into the thing as I walk in. “Could you help me,” she asks with a smile.

I walk up behind her, taking the zipper from her and begin pulling it up slowly, caressing my fingers along her soft skin as I raise the zipper in place. I kiss the nape of her neck and she turns before kissing me passionately, wrapping her arms around my neck, her body rubbing teasingly against me. I chuckle as I pull away. “We’ll finish this later, beautiful,” I breathe against her ear as a small shiver runs through her. I grin, loving knowing I can affect her this way.

I take her hand as we make our way into the hall, running into Eric who is exiting his own room. Sookie looks us up and down appreciatively. “You two look like you should be on the cover of GQ,” she tells us with a wicked smirk.

“And you, Lover, are absolutely stunning,” Eric tells her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a heated kiss. Sookie pulls away with a smirk and we make our way downstairs as the guests are arriving. We mingle with the guests for a while. Most of them are friends of our parents and soon the party becomes a bit dull for the three of us.

Eric swipes a bottle of champagne from the kitchen and signals for us to follow him. Sookie gives me a smirk as we follow him down to the family room. Sookie turns on some music and we rack the pool balls for a game. “You don’t think your parents will mind us sneaking off from the party, do you?” she asks as she chalks her cue.

“Nah, it’s mostly for their work friends anyways. We at least made an appearance,” Eric replies as he makes his shot.

“They can be a bit dull, but Mom just loves entertaining,” I tell her with a smirk. We proceed to play, not really keeping score, just enjoying hanging out together.

“So, we had an interesting conversation with Dad this morning,” says Eric. Sookie looks up with an unreadable expression.

“Oh?” she asks.

“Yeah, it seems Mom and Dad have a bit of a wild side,” I tell her with a grin. Sookie lets out a loud sigh and Eric and I look to her with confusion.

“You knew?” Eric asks her as Sookie giggles at our shocked faces.

“Oh my God, your Mom told me the first day we came here, it has been killing me not telling you,” she says with a wide grin, and we share a laugh.

“I guess we didn’t need to worry about how they would react about us after all,” I say as Sookie nods.

“I know! What a relief, I was so nervous about them being able to accept me,” she tells us with a smile. Soon, midnight is approaching and we make our way to the couch, flipping on the TV to watch the ball drop. Eric pops the cork on the champagne and pours us each a glass. We sit cuddled with Sookie between us as we wait for the countdown to start.

Once the countdown begins, we are calling out the numbers together as we hear the echoes of our parent’s party from upstairs. We clink our glasses and drink the bubbly liquid at the strike of midnight. Eric pulls Sookie’s face to his, kissing her deeply as we hear the party becoming rowdy upstairs.

I lean against Sookie, licking and sucking the skin of her sensitive throat and ear as she continues her kiss with Eric. I lower her zipper, caressing her skin as she moans into Eric’s mouth. I trail wet kisses along her spine as her back bows under our attentions. I lift the dress over her head and unlatch her lacy, black bra, helping her lower the straps, caressing her silken skin under my hands.

I wrap my arms around her as I cup her breasts in my hands, rolling her hardened nipples gently between my fingers as Eric is making his way down her body, snatching away her lacey panties. Sookie moans as Eric begins working her center with his mouth, leaning back against me as we continue our attentions upon her eager body.

Sookie turns her head to me and I catch her lips with my own as she opens her mouth for me and caresses my tongue against hers, moaning out as I continue kneading her breasts and Eric begins fervently fingering her center. Soon, she is screaming into my mouth and fisting Eric’s hair as her body shakes with her release.

I lift Sookie then, bringing her to straddle my lap as she helps me quickly remove my pants. She reaches down, placing me at her warm, wet entrance. “God, yes,” she whispers as she slowly lowers herself down my length. I groan out my pleasure feeling her tight walls enclosing me as she takes me to the hilt. Eric falls to his knees behind her, leaning against her back and Sookie tenses against us.

“Lover, relax, we’ve got you,” he whispers as he works himself slowly inside Sookie’s back entrance. I watch her face squint in pain at the foreign intrusion as Eric inches his way inside her. He enters her fully and we wait for Sookie to adjust to the feel of us filling her so completely. She begins rocking against us gently and her features soon smooth out as she begins enjoying this new feeling.

“Eric, Godric, God,” she cries out as her movements become more fervent between us. My eyes roll back at the feel of her riding me, her hips rolling in an erotic dance against us and I groan out my pleasure as I hear Eric purring his contentment at our joining.

“Sookie,” I whisper against her ear as she leans forward working us both faster with her pumping hips. I grip her hips tightly as I feel my climax approaching. She cries out as I feel her tight walls clenching me tightly, milking out my own release deep inside her and leaving me shuddering against her. Eric gives a final thrust as he jerks against her back, hitting his own climax. He falls against her leaving us in a heaving, sweating mass, floating slowly back down from our shared ecstasy together.

We pull Sookie up, settling her back on the couch between us as we are catching our breath. “Happy New Year,” says Sookie breathily with a giggle. Eric and I place a kiss to either side of her head as we join her in her laughter.

 


	18. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 18 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 18

 

SPOV

Today is graduation day. These past four years have sped by quickly for the three of us as we have been working towards obtaining our degrees. My degree in English Lit. has landed be a job with a large blogging company. I’ll be getting paid to keep up on all the latest books and popular authors, while I write my views and opinions for the masses. It’s a dream job for me. Eric’s Business degree has opened the doors for him in the service industry and he’s currently working to open his own bar in downtown Shreveport, while Godric’s English degree will allow him to teach here at the university.

We have stayed in the rental house together throughout our school career, spending many breaks with Briana and Duncan, who insist I call them Mom and Dad now and have spent our summers together traveling. Our relationship isn’t perfect, we do fight sometimes, but always strive to kiss each other goodnight and more often than not, by morning the argument has already resolved itself.

We get strange looks from people and the judgment only helps to bring us closer together. I still haven’t heard from my brother, but I’ve heard through the grapevine that he’s the supervisor of the road crew back in Bon Temps. I’ve also heard he’s drinking heavily and has bedded almost every woman in the small town. I haven’t reached out to him; he hurt me too badly with his actions at our parent’s funeral, but if he ever apologized I would work to heal our broken relationship.

I stand in my blue graduation gown, taking in my reflection in the mirror as Eric and Godric enter the room and wrap their arms around my shoulders. We stand together looking at our image in the glass. “We did it,” says Godric with a wide grin.

“And we make these robes look good,” I say, sticking out my hip and striking a pose, causing a round of giggling. Eric attacks my neck with light kisses.

“But you look so much better beneath all this bulky material,” he tells me, wrapping his arms around me as he nips my ear playfully. There is a knock on the front door and Eric sticks out his bottom lip, pouting at being interrupted. Godric and I chuckle at him as we make our way to the front door of the rental house.

We open the door to be attacked my hugs and kisses from Briana and Duncan. “Oh, you all just look too precious!” cries Briana with tears in her eyes. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day if she’s starting with the waterworks already. “You kids put on your caps so I can get pictures of the three of you,” she tells us with a smile as she wipes her tears away. Duncan gives me a knowing smile as I smirk and grab my cap from the kitchen table.

We pose in the front yard together as she snaps a frenzied round of pictures. “Mom, let’s get going, you can get more pictures once we actually have our diplomas,” pleads Eric as we begin to sweat under the summer heat. She sighs, but puts her camera away as we make our way to the ceremony. Briana pulls me aside whispering in my ear, “Is everything all set for later?” I grin and nod as she gives me a half hug.

I have a surprise for the guys as a sort of graduation present for the three of us and Briana and Duncan have been helping me get everything set for the last month or so. We approach the football stadium and Briana and Duncan give us another round of hugs before they make their way to the bleachers to find a seat as we gather with the rest of our class.

We exchange excited small talk as we wait to make our way onto the field. I look over the crowd and spot Quinn in the distance. I smirk remembering Eric decking him in the library. The jerk deserved it. Eric and Godric notice my smirk and look out, soon spotting Quinn out in the crowd. They each give him a malicious grin as Quinn visibly cringes and turns away as the color fades from his face. We share a small chuckle as we begin to filter into the stadium as the band plays _Pomp and Circumstance_.

We take our seats with Eric and Godric at either side of me as the Dean steps forward. I’m fidgeting with my excitement. I can’t wait to see the guy’s faces when they see the surprise I have for them. Eric smirks down at my squirming form and Godric takes my hand in his with a soft smile. Before long, names are being called as students make their way across the stage to receive their diplomas. I cheer for each of the guys and grin as they make their way across the platform.

My name is finally called and I make my way to the stage as my heart races with excitement. I look out over the crowd, picking out Briana and Duncan. A tear forms in my eye seeing their smiling faces as they wave to me excitedly. They have become like real parents to me, not that anyone will ever replace my parents, but they have loved and supported me through the years and have always been there for me whenever I needed them. I’m grateful for their presence in my life and I love them like family.

I get my diploma and exit the stage feeling exhilarated and proud. I join the guys and we share hugs and grins. Once the ceremony ends, we fling our hats into the air, cheering loudly and Eric and Godric each give me a kiss as we make our way to Briana and Duncan for more photos. “I’m proud of you, kid,” Duncan tells me as he pulls me into a tight hug and I give him a grateful smile.

“Now you kids go have fun and don’t forget we have family dinner Sunday at one,” calls Briana as we make our way to the guys’ car.

I take the keys from Eric with a smirk. “I have something to show you,” I tell him with a wink. The guys both give me a grin as Godric seats himself in the back and Eric takes the passenger seat. I rev the car and peel out of the lot as we cheer loudly out the open windows.

“So, where are we going, Lover?” Eric asks as he squeezes my thigh and gives me a wicked grin.

“It’s a surprise,” I tell him with a smirk.

“Just give us a hint, Sookie,” says Godric as he leans forward and nips my ear, making me giggle.

“You two will just have to be patient, but I promise, you’re gonna love it,” I tell them with a wide grin. I drive us to the outskirts of the city, pulling into the new housing development as both the guys look at me in confusion. I pull up to the house with the ‘For Sale’ sign out front and Eric lets out a sigh.

“Sookie, we can do more house hunting later, can’t we just enjoy today?” he asks in exasperation. We’ve been looking at available real estate for the last six months, trying to find a house to rent or buy together now that we’re leaving campus.

“Oh, come on, just this one, I really think you’ll like it,” I tell them as they reluctantly nod their agreement and make their way up the front walk with me. I open the door and we start our exploring. I love this house; it has an open layout and plenty of wide windows that have a beautiful view of the forest that runs behind the development.

The bedroom is huge with a large walk in closet and the adjoining bath has all the newest amenities with an enormous shower plus a Jacuzzi tub. “So, what do you think?” I ask them as we’ve made our way through the house together.

“It’s great, but these places are impossible to get into, they sell like hotcakes,” says Eric with a frown.

“It would be perfect though, it’s close to the city and we’re still close to Mom and Dad,” says Godric as he wanders through the huge kitchen. I pull a small box from my pocket and lay it on the granite countertop before them. Godric gives me a questioning look as he opens it and holds up a key.

“Lover?” asks Eric as his brows shoot to his hairline.

“It’s our new home, we sign papers Monday morning,” I tell them beaming as they look to me in shock. I laugh. “Mom saw this place go up for sale and I had enough money saved from my parent’s inheritance for a decent down payment, so Mom and Dad set up a meeting with a realtor and I just fell in love with the place, so I bought it!” I gush out excitedly. They are both beaming at me and Godric pulls me into a tight hug as Eric hugs us both in his long arms.

“It’s perfect, my love,” Godric tells me, giving me a sweet kiss.

“I can’t believe you did this without us knowing,” says Eric with a chuckle.

“Oh, you haven’t seen the best part yet!” I tell them, grabbing their hands and leading them to the sliding glass doors looking over the balcony. We make our way to the ledge and look down at the giant swimming pool shimmering in the bright, summer sunlight.

Eric picks me up bridal style and bounds down the stairs to the backyard as I squeal in his tight embrace. He jumps into the clear waters with me in his arms, plunging us both into the pool with a giant splash.

I come to the surface laughing and punch his arm as he smirks at me while Godric is standing on the platform bent over with laughter. I splash him and giggle as he looks to me with shock on his handsome face that’s now dripping with pool water. He jumps in after me as I squeal, trying to swim away from him. He grabs me in his arms and attacks my face with kisses as I squeal out my delight.

Eric presses to my back as Godric crashes his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply as Eric licks up my neck and begins grinding himself against me. I’m moaning into Godric’s mouth when I pull away suddenly, looking around us. “We don’t want to make a bad first impression on our new neighbors,” I breathe out huskily. Eric climbs out of the pool and lifts me into his arms once more.

Godric follows as Eric carries me dripping through the house to the huge bath. He walks us into the shower, stripping out of his wet clothes as Godric and I follow suit, throwing our soaking clothing to the floor as Godric turns on the warm water. Godric wraps his arms around me, pulling me to sit against him on the shower bench as Eric stands towering above me.

Godric begins placing warm, wet kisses along my neck and shoulders making me hum in pleasure and Eric takes my face gently in his large hands as his throbbing erection stands before me. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes as I lick along his length, making his head roll back in ecstasy. I smirk, loving being able to affect him like this.

Godric grips my hips tightly and lifts me over his lap, aligning himself with my wet center before lowering me slowly over his firm length. I take Eric into my mouth, moaning out at the feel of Godric filling me so deliciously. Godric grips my hips firmly as he begins pumping me up and down in his lap as I continue working Eric eagerly with my mouth, his hands gripping my hair tightly as he purrs his contentment.

Godric is pumping me faster and I cry out around Eric’s firmness filling my mouth so completely. I grip Eric’s hips as they are both bucking against me harder and my orgasm crashes through me as Eric releases down my throat with a loud groan. Godric pulls me against his chest, pounding into me at a maddening pace until he is shuddering against me with his intense climax inside me.

Godric holds me in his embrace, nuzzling my neck as Eric leans down kissing me softly as I’m catching my breath and shuddering with the aftershocks of my orgasm. We wash each other and are soon exiting the shower, giggling together as we realize we don’t have any towels and our clothes are completely soaked.

“Here, I’ll go throw our clothes in the dryer and I guess we’ll just have to air dry,” I tell them as they are chuckling over our predicament. I start the dryer and come back to find the guys laying out in the sunlight that’s streaming through the large living room windows. “I hope our new neighbors don’t see us lounging around in our birthday suits,” I tell them, giggling as I join them in the naked pile on the soft carpet.

“Let them look, Lover, we’ll be making it a rule that clothing is forbidden in this house anyways,” Eric tells me kissing my nose as we all share a chuckle.

“Don’t go cooking bacon then,” says Godric as we break into a giggle fit together.

“So you guys can see us living here together?” I ask once our laughing quiets.

“Of course, my love, I’m looking forward to sharing the next chapter of our lives together,” Godric tells me, placing a tender kiss to my forehead.

“I’m looking forward to making many more memories here with you both,” says Eric, and then he smirks as he adds, “preferably naked ones.” I giggle as he begins tickling me and they both attack my body with playful, light kisses as we roll around on the floor together. I love when we can just be playful and enjoy each other like this and I’m looking forward to spending lots more time with them here just like this.

 


	19. Three’s A Crowd Chapter 19 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Three’s A Crowd Chapter 19

 

SPOV

I’m getting ready for an evening out with my two loves. We’ve been living together in our own version of domestic bliss for sixth months now and I couldn’t be happier. They have some big dinner planned for the three of us and all they would tell me was to dress up and be ready to go by six o’clock. I feel like I’m getting ready for my first date once more as I take in my refection in the mirror.

I grin remembering my first, romantic date with Godric. He was the sweetest boy I had ever met and he still is. I recall him reading to me by candlelight and how comfortable I was with him holding me by our pond. He still makes me melt with his warm smiles and gives me butterflies each time we kiss. I’m lucky to have such a caring man in my life.

Then there’s Eric. I chuckle remembering our first date at the paintball course. I thought he was crazy! And then we had so much fun laughing and joking together and our physical attraction was off the charts and still is to this day. I love his wicked sense of humor and playful demeanor. I really feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have them both with me.

I hear them enter the front door and my heart races in anticipation as I rush out to meet them. My breath hitches as I take them in. They are both dressed in suits and they look positively delicious. They both eye my slinky evening gown with hungry eyes and I smirk. “I don’t know if I can take you two out looking as good as you do,” I tell them with a smirk as I kiss each of them in turn.

“Lover, you are stunning,” Eric tells me, running his hand along my arm and making me shiver.

“My love, I’m a lucky man to have you on my arm,” Godric tells me softly with a warm smile. “Are you ready?” I nod as they both lock arms with me and lead me from the house. I gasp as we walk out the door and I see a horse drawn carriage in our driveway. The guys chuckle at my shock.

“Are you freaking serious?” I whisper through my giggling. They really went all out for this date night it seems.

“Of course, only the best for you, my love,” says Godric as they lead me to the carriage and help me inside. There is a bottle of champagne and glasses in an ice bucket sitting across from the bench and I have to laugh at the sentiment.

“Oh, you’re really spoiling me now. You better be careful or I’ll start expecting this sort of thing all the time,” I warn them as the carriage takes off into the night. They just chuckle as Eric pops open the bottle and pours us each a glass. I sit back against them both as they wrap their arms around me. It’s a beautiful night and the sky is painted in stunning shades of pink and orange. “This is wonderful,” I whisper as I enjoy the view around us. They each lay a kiss to the top of my head.

“So are you going to give me any hints about where we’re going?”  I ask, fishing for clues.

“Of course not, Lover, that would ruin the surprise,” he tells me with a smirk and a raised brow. We’re soon heading out of town and I give them a questioning look. Where the hell are they taking me? Soon, our surroundings are beginning to become familiar and I grin as I figure out where they must be taking me. Godric squeezes my hand and winks at me.

We pull up to our pond and my eyes water as I take in the view. There is a beautiful white gazebo set up with twinkling lights and gorgeous roses wrapped through the spindles, lit softly by the tiny lights; it’s absolutely breathtaking. “You guys did all this?” I ask in awe as we make our way towards the stunning setting.

“What do you think?” Eric whispers against my ear.

“I love it,” I whisper as a tear trails down my cheek. I can’t believe they did all this for me. How did I ever do to get so lucky? Godric pulls out a chair for me and I sit at the table covered with a red, silk table cloth adorned with a vase of fresh roses and flickering candles. It’s perfect.

Eric starts playing soft music from a docking station to the side of the table as Godric pulls out a silver tray and lifts the lid, displaying a chicken dinner and I have to laugh. “Briana helped you out, didn’t she?” They join in my laughter.

“Would you prefer we cook for you, my love?” asks Godric with a smirk. I scrunch up my nose as I remember the night they tried to cook me dinner. It was the driest, toughest roast I have ever attempted to eat. It was absolutely awful and we ended up having to order a pizza instead.

“No, I’m glad you catered out for sure,” I tell them enthusiastically as they laugh. I dish out the dinner as we begin eating together. “This is really nice. We haven’t done anything like this since our first summer together.”

“We decided you deserved a real date, Lover,” Eric tells me with a wink.

“Well this is wonderful. Thank you both for doing all this,” I tell them with a genuine smile.

“This night has just begun, my love,” Godric tells me as he kisses my hand. He stands and leads me to the side of the gazebo, pulling me close as we begin to dance to the soft music filling the warm night air. I lean against his shoulder smiling as I remember our night dancing at the senior prom together.

He twirls me around the floor and soon Eric approaches, taking me into his muscular arms and begins dancing with me. I look up to his shining blue eyes so full of love for me and I’m sure my face must match his own as he pulls me close and twirls with me under the twinkling lights.

Once we are dizzy with our dancing we stand together at the ledge of the gazebo looking out over the moonlit water of the pond. I think back to that first time I saw them both standing in my front yard. I felt an instant connection with them both and now think it must have been fate that brought us all together. “Lover, come share dessert with us,” Eric tells me softly, leading me back to the table.

“Please tell me Briana made the dessert too,” I tell them giggling. They pull out a peach covered cheesecake and I grin. I love peaches. I sit in my chair and both Eric and Godric drop to their knees before me. My heart skips a beat and my face flushes. Are they doing what I think they’re doing?

Godric pulls a small box from his pocket and I’m already crying. How did I not see this coming? The romantic carriage ride, the roses and candles, I should have known. I begin shaking as Eric pops open the velvet box, displaying a set of diamond rings. They both smile up at me as I am taking deep, calming breaths and fanning my face frantically, trying to get a grip of my soaring emotions.

“My love, we may not be able to give you a traditional wedding, but we want to spend the rest of our lives with you. I love you, my Sookie and will gladly spend the rest of my life making you happy if you would have me,” Godric tells me solemnly. My hear flutters at his sweet words and I give him a grateful smile, wiping the tears from my eyes.

“Lover, there’s no other woman for me. I’m in love with your smile and your spunk and will work to provide and care for you for the rest of our lives, that is, if you’ll agree to put up with me for that long,” he tells me with a smirk, making me giggle. Godric elbows him, giving him a glare and I snort at the two men I love who are so different from one another.

“I would love to spend the rest of my life with both of you,” I tell them with a wide smile. Eric lets out a sigh of relief and Godric grins widely, taking the rings from the box and placing them on my finger. They are interlocking bands, covered in tiny diamonds that are sparkling in the soft candlelight. I lower to my knees and wrap my arms around the two of them.

They are more than my lovers, over the years we’ve spent together, they’ve become my two best friends and I’m more than happy to spend the rest of my life with them both. “I love you both,” I tell them softly. Eric pulls me against him in a tight hug and stands before twirling me around whilst laying wet kisses over my face as I squeal out in delight.

He lowers me to my feet and Godric pulls me into a tight hug, bringing his lips to mine in a tender kiss before pulling away with a loving smile. He picks me up then, carrying me to the table and sits me on the edge, giving me a devious smirk as he slowly raises my dress, running his soft hands over my heated skin to bunch the silky material up around my hips. Eric steps up then, reaching back to unzip the garment before pulling it gently up over my head. They both step back, eyeing me with lustful gazes as I sit completely exposed before them. “Beautiful,” whispers Godric.

“Fucking incredible,” Eric says solemnly. They strip before me slowly, giving me an exotic show of their magnificently hard, beautiful bodies. God, I really am the luckiest girl in the world.

“Get over here,” I tell them huskily, curling my finger to them with a smirk. They approach me with sultry smirks as Godric drops to his knees before me. He looks up with desire in his gleaming, green eyes as he runs his warm tongue through my folds, making me close my eyes and moan. Eric brings his mouth to mine, kissing me passionately as Godric continues to bring me pleasure with his skillful tongue and fingers.

Eric twines my hair through his long fingers, tugging lightly as Godric’s fingers pump me fervently and soon, I’m screaming my release into Eric’s mouth as my walls clench tightly around Godric’s fingers inside me. I pull back from Eric’s mouth, taking deep breaths as I’m still shuddering from my release. Godric stands and lifts me, holding me tightly against him. I wrap my legs around his firm waist as he leans back against the gazebo rail and Eric molds his muscular body against my back.

They both begin entering me slowly together as Godric kisses me deeply and Eric runs his wet tongue along my throat. They both sheath themselves inside me completely, filling me deliciously. They start rocking in a practiced, matching rhythm and I’m lost to the feel of them. I wrap my arms around Godric’s neck as our kiss becomes a battle of teeth, lips and tongues and Eric is sucking the sensitive skin behind my ear as he kneads my breasts in his large, warm hands.

They are thrusting together harder and Eric is rolling my nipples between his skilled fingers as I pull away from Godric’s mouth crying out in pleasure. I turn to capture Eric’s mouth with my own, massaging his slick tongue with mine as I feel that exquisite pressure building low in my belly. They give one more powerful thrust together and I scream into Eric’s mouth as my orgasm crashes through me. They are pounding hard inside me as my muscles are twitching from my release when they finally growl out their own pleasure, climaxing together inside me.

I slump against Godric’s hard chest taking heaving breaths as Eric collapses against my back.  Godric slides us down into a boneless pile as we struggle to catch our breath and float back down from our exquisite release. Eric places himself next to Godric and wraps his arms around me, pulling me to sit between them as they cocoon me in their warm embrace. I sigh contentedly between them. This is how it should always be between us, and I will work to keep it that way, always.

THE END

 


End file.
